Something Borrowed
by rainygreygirl26
Summary: Based on the movie (not the book) Something Borrowed. Janto style! Ianto and Gwen have been best friends forever nothing will break them apart. But what happens when Ianto accidentally confesses his feelings for Gwen's fiancé Jack. AU Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Borrowed.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

To say Ianto Jones was nervous was an understatement. It wasn't that he didn't love his birthday or his best friend for that matter. But every year Gwen would throw him a surprise birthday party filled with tacky decorations and people he really didn't know. Of course Ianto felt he should give Gwen some credit for putting in the effort she does every year.

Finally Ianto's taxi pulled up at his usual hangout 'The Hub', which usually was packed with drunks inside and out. However tonight the place seemed completely deserted. Handing over the right money and thanking the driver, Ianto slammed the door of the taxi behind him and stood staring at the pub. _'Well you are 25 today Ianto Jones, a milestone.'_ Spoke a voice in Ianto's head, _'You're here to celebrate and live life to the fullest! Not mope around your apartment getting drunk...alone.'_ With one deep breath and a worried expression plastered on his face, Ianto started briskly walking into the building.

Everything was in complete darkness. "Oh no." Ianto mumbled and sighed.

"Hello?" He yelled, knowing exactly was going to happen next.

"Surprise!" Voices roared out as the lights flickered on around him. Ianto, acting the part, clutched his hand to his heart and looked as shocked as he could. But before he could look properly at the scene around him, he was met by a high pitch squeal and a very excited, slightly drunk Welshwoman jumping into his arms.

"Gwen! You shouldn't have done this!" Gwen pulled back from the hug and wrapped a long pink feather boa around Ianto's neck.

"I had to! I just had to! Were you surprised?" Gwen grinned showing the gap between her teeth and a wide-eyed expression.

"Uhh…" Ianto stalled, looking around at the crowd who cheered and applauded.

"He was surprised!" Gwen yelled out before slopping a huge wet kiss on Ianto's cheek and dancing back into the crowd, her tight black mini dress scooting up her thighs as she went.

Ianto still dressed his is suit from work; decided it was best to freshen up and maybe take off his jacket and tie. Making his way to the bathroom Ianto glanced around at the crowd, none of which he recognized and none of which wished him a happy birthday.

Once safely in the bathroom, Ianto took off his jacket and tie and had just started splashing cold water on this face when he heard the bathroom door shut. Opening one eye, he saw the blur of a woman's reflection in the mirror.

"Uh this is the men's room. You shouldn't be in here."

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday before having to go out there again with Gwen's drunk co-workers."

"Tosh!" Ianto wiped his face with a towel and swirled around to hug his friend. "Thank Christ you're here! I've been dreading this night since last year's birthday celebrations. I didn't think Gwen would invite you. You know her, always been a bit jealous of our friendship." Tosh laughed.

"That is true, but she actually did invite me. Well Jack did at least." Ianto felt a little pin jab him in the heart. '_Jack's here. Of course Jack would be here.'_

"Well now that we're together lets try and survive the night." Ianto tucked his tie into his pocket, draped his jacket on his arm and held out his other for Tosh as they walked out into the crowded pub.

* * *

"So you still seeing Owen?" Ianto asked, sipping his beer. Tosh put her drink down and leaned on the bar.

"Ok let's get this clear. I am not seeing Owen. He is a sleaze bag who only wants in my pants." Ianto laughed.

"Yeah well, can you blame him?" Tosh blushed and laughed along.

"Oh no." Tosh was looking behind Ianto's back.

"What?"

"It's Owen. Ladies room!" Tosh quickly jumped off her stool and scurried to the ladies room.

"Ianto! How are ya mate?" Owen thumped Ianto on the back.

"I…"

"Listen," Owen interrupted. "Where's ya girl Tosh?

"Uh, I don't know. Haven't seen her for a while."

"Oh well I'll catch her next time eh? Hey," Owen grasped Ianto's shoulder, "Happy Birthday mate. Have a good one."

As Ianto watched Owen swagger off, he spotted Jack through the dancing crowd. Still in his Armani suit from work, top buttons popped open, revealing his smooth tanned chest, Jack was slowly drinking a beer and looking around. Spotting Ianto he smiled and made his way over as Ianto got up with his drink and did the same.

"Hey."

"Hey! Happy Birthday!" Jack said embracing into in a big hug before pulling away and taking another sip of his beer.

"Thanks Jack. Gwen doing ok?"

"Better then ok." The American laughed, his eyes drifting to his side. Ianto turned his head to see Gwen dancing on the small stage whilst a small crowd of men was keenly watching the act.

"She's never going to change is she?" Ianto said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm sure once we're married things might change." Jack laughed.

"Yes how are the plans for the wedding going?"

"Good." Jack took another sip of his beer, "I'm just letting her do everything. I'm not fussed myself."

"Jackie boy!" Ianto turned his head to see a man with light brown hair and a smug expression slap Jack on the back. "Introduce me to the birthday boy!"

"Ianto this is John. Old family friend just moved into town."

John grabbed Ianto's free hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Well hello there eye-candy" he said silkily as he winked at Ianto, who blushed. "25 huh? Quarter of your life gone?"

"Yep."

"Mmm did you know that the capacity to be pleasured only increases with age?" John said stroking one finger down Ianto's right arm. "Trust me" He winked again. Ianto blushed even harder whilst Jack rolled his eyes. John suddenly turned to a blonde girl who was passing and instantly put his arms around her. "Hello gorgeous!"

"Wow." Ianto commented as John and the blonde sauntered away.

"Sorry about him. Always been a bit too forward…with both sexes."

"Oi you lot! Over here!" Jack and Ianto turned to see Gwen still up on the little stage, this time tapping a microphone. The music died down as everyone turned to watch her. "I've got a little speech for the birthday boy."

Tosh appeared next to Ianto and Jack. "Center of attention. That's odd." She said sarcastically as Ianto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright as most of you know I'm getting married in 61 days." On cue the crowd cheered. "Jack honey, I have a confession for ya. This is not my first marriage." It was Jack's turn to raise an eyebrow as Gwen continued. "Yanny and I have been soul mates since the beginning. Like two peas in a pod we did everything together. We basically shared everything and through all these years Yan and I were inseparable. It was us against the world. After we graduated, Yanny ditched my arse for stupid law school. Despite me selflessly rejecting my acceptance to Oxford University because he wasn't let in." The crowd 'awed' "Whatever. Anyway it all worked out in the end because Yan went to Cardiff law school where he met my future husband and introduced us." The crowd cheered. "I'll never forget when Jack proposed. All I could think about when he was down on one knee was I wish Ianto was here watching me in this moment."

"I think she's forgotten whose party this is." Tosh whispered in Ianto's ear. Ianto lightly swatted at her.

"To say you're my best friend is the understatement of the century. You're the brother I never had Yanny. You're the stability I often need. You're the reason why I can stumble so fearlessly into adventure. You're always there Yan. You're always there for me. I love ya, you rotter!" The crowd laughed as they all raised their drinks. "Happy 25th!"

Jack nudged Ianto's arm and raised his glass staring at Ianto. Ianto felt his heart skip a beat. They both grinned at each other as the music started playing loudly again.

* * *

By midnight Gwen was completely wasted. Jack was scene helping her down from the stage where Gwen had been singing 'Girls just wanna have fun" at the top of her lungs.

"Yannnyyyy! Tell him to let me stay! Come on, I did the party! I did it." Gwen paused as she hiccupped. "I love you so much!"

"Love you too Gwen." Ianto said as he wrapped one arm around Gwen, kissing her on the cheek.

"Did ya like your party?" She said as Jack tried to hold her steady.

"Yes I did Gwen. I loved it, now go home and rest."

"Yes time to go home I think. She'll call you tomorrow Ianto. Happy Birthday again." Ianto's heart swelled.

"Thanks Jack." Jack smiled and continued to half walk, half carry Gwen out the door.

Now that Gwen was gone, all her friends decided to leave too. So by a quarter past twelve Ianto and Tosh were making there way out of the empty pub onto the Cardiff streets.

"Thank Christ that's over. Ah perfect timing!" Ianto held out his hand for the approaching taxi, which stopped right in front of him. Before he could open the door, to Ianto's surprise Jack stepped out of the back.

"Jack? What's going on?"

"Gwen forgot her purse."

"Oh, here let me help you. Tosh I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah thanks, sounds good Yan. Happy Birthday." Tosh kissed him on the cheek and got into the taxi.

Before Jack and Ianto knew it they were back outside after a two minute long search under bar tables for Gwen's purse.

"I'll get you a taxi, you're the birthday boy after all." Jack said as he flung out an arm to the road.

"Thanks."

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah I had fun." Jack scoffed. "I did Jack!" Jack finally got a taxi and looked at Ianto. Ianto was starring off into the distance.

"Come on let me buy you one more drink." Ianto snapped back to reality.

"Oh no it's ok, you don't have to. You should probably go back to Gwen."

"No…no come on, I want to."

Ianto always found it hard to say no to Jack so soon after getting in the taxi, he found himself sitting opposite the American at a quiet little bar close to his flat. Ianto looked over at the bar and noticed a tall leggy brunette staring at Jack.

"You've got an admirer." He said, nodding his head towards the bar. Jack glanced over.

"Mm very funny, Mr. Jones I think she's looking at you." Ianto laughed.

"Now that's a joke!" He sipped his beer and sighed. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" Ianto paused and sighed again.

"Forget it."

"No come on," Jack grabbed Ianto's hand on the table and squeezed it. Ianto inwardly jumped. "What were you going to say?"

"I….If you could do anything. Wake up tomorrow and do anything, be anything, what would you be?"

"Rap superstar." Jack smirked.

"Come on seriously Jack. What would you be?" Jack smiled sincerely.

"A teacher."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to teach. Maybe start off teaching high school or something."

"So why aren't we? Doing what we really want to do?" Jack sighed.

"Well I don't know about you Ianto but doing what I really want to do, is not a factor. It's more like what I'm expected to do."

"Yeah. I get that." They both paused. Taking sips of beer. Ianto looked up at Jack and then around the bar, noticing once again that the tall brunette kept stealing glances at Jack.

"Wow. She's really into you." Jack looked up from his beer at a glum Ianto and looked back at the brunette. Looking back and fourth from the two as if deciding something Jack turned to the brunette.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked over at Jack. "Do you have a problem with me and my boyfriend? You're making him a little uncomfortable."

"Oh my god Jack!" Ianto kicked him under the table. "Shut up!" Jack chuckled as the woman blushed and left the bar. "Now I remember why I had such a crush on you in law school." Jack suddenly became silent. _'Did I really just tell my straight friend that I found him hot? Fuck.'_

"No you didn't." Jack stated as if refusing to believe otherwise.

"I…" Ianto starred at Jack and sighed. He couldn't lie now. "Yeah I did." Jack looked back shocked. "Oh come one you knew! That was when I was finally open about being bi. Surely you knew?" Jack just starred expressionless back at Ianto. Ianto swallowed and looked down, biting his lip. Ianto mentally kicked himself. _'Why did I have to open my big gob and tell Jack? He's straight and is marrying your best friend for crying out loud! Now things are going to be awkward you stupid fuck.'_

Silence surrounded them for about a minute as they finished off their beers.

"It's late. We should probably go before they start closing." Jack said standing up. Without a word Ianto stood up and followed him, grabbing their Jackets on the way out.

Silence continued between them after Jack had given the taxi driver the addresses. Ianto sighed. He couldn't leave it awkward between them.

"I'm sorry Jack. I…shouldn't have said…" Before he could finish Jack's lips were on his. Ianto, shocked from the situation didn't react instantly, fear and anticipation was warring inside him. Just as he decided to start kissing back, Jack pulled away. Still holding onto Ianto's face Jack starred at Ianto. Ianto starred back for what felt like days before pressing his mouth to Jack's once more. Ianto moaned and a shiver ran up his spine as their tongues danced and they both held onto each other tightly in the back seat of the taxi. Before he knew it, they were pushing and pulling each other up the stairs to Ianto's apartment. With a large thud, Ianto's back hit his door as Jack started unbuttoning his shirt.

Ianto didn't have a care in the world at that moment and neither did he care for the following hours where grunts, joyful screams and moans of pleasure were heard from his apartment.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) i've decided to try and upload each chapter every sunday. I've already written chapter 2 so i might have that up tomorrow or later this week.

x


	2. Chapter 2

I've had lots of great reviews and favs/follows so i decided to upload this chapter today instead of sunday. enjoy xx

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

As the sun rose the next morning, beams of light started seeping through the blinds of a small studio apartment, creating zebra like patterns across the wooden floor. On the kitchen floor, a small sparkly bag and two suit jackets had been swiftly disregarded. A few feet from that, two pairs of shoes, socks and pants lay together in a heap. Leading up to the bed, a light blue shirt had been flung across the TV, whilst a similar red one was crumpled on the floor right next to the sleeping form of Ianto Jones. Exhausted from the previous night Ianto didn't hear his phone ringing, and neither did the warm tanned body that was curled up next to him. As the phone kept ringing and a dozen messages were left, Ianto and Jack unknowingly curled in closer together in their sleep, their naked bodies pressing closer against each other and their legs tangling. On the fourteenth call, Ianto finally woke hearing the sound of his name on the answering machine.

"Ianto? Yan! Ianto Jones answer your phone!" Gwen's voice registered in his brain and suddenly all the previous nights activities flooded back. Looking down at the arm wrapped around his waist and then looking behind him, Ianto gasped.

"Oh my god."

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." Gwen's voiced echoed through the apartment.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO!" Jack's eyes abruptly opened as Ianto moved away and clutched the sheet in terror.

"I'm panicking Yan! Jack never came home last night."

"Oh shit!" Jack jumped out of the bed, got caught in the blanket and fell to the floor.

"Listen to me Yan!" Gwen panicked over the machine, "Jack never came home and I don't know what to do."

"Oh fuck! Don't be naked!" The Welshman yelled, trying to cover himself whilst grabbing Jack's pants and chucking them at the American.

The telephone cut off and then started to ring again.

"I should answer it." Ianto stared at the phone. Jack looked panicked. "I should answer it."

"No don't answer it!" Jack said as he jumped into his pants.

"I should say…uh…" He pulled his pants on, "…I should say…"

"Say what Ianto?"

The phone stopped ringing and beeped. "Ianto please answer the phone. It's an emergency. I think Jack's cheating on me." Ianto stopped buttoning his shirt as Jack stopped searching for his own and they stared at the phone. "Ianto I know its crazy, but hot people can get cheated on and maybe…" Jack muted the machine.

"I'm a terrible person." Ianto groaned, covering his face in his hands.

"Hey, Ianto look, it's going to be ok." Jack walked over to the other side of the room and placed his hands on the Welshman's arms bringing Ianto's hands down from his face. They stared at each other. "We'll figure this out ok?" Ianto swallowed and nodded. Letting go of his arms Jack continued the search for his shirt.

After locating the shirt and grabbing Gwen's purse, Jack turned to Ianto.

"Ianto, I don't know what's going to happen between us. But I uh…I just need to say that I don't regret it."

The phone started to ring again as Jack and Ianto stared at each other. Ianto opened his mouth to say something but instantly shut it, not knowing what to say.

"I better go." And with a final glance at Ianto, Jack grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

Sick of the noise, Ianto snatched the phone off the hook,

"Hello?"

"Ianto! Thank god. Where the bloody hell have you been? Why weren't you answering your phone? Jack didn't come home last night; do you know what happened to him? Where do you think he is? He cheated on me didn't he? I think he is, do you think he cheated?"

Sitting down on his bed, Ianto sighed. Suddenly realizing where he was sitting he jumped up, put his phone on speaker and began throwing all the sheets and pillows off the bed in shame.

"Gwen, Jack loves you, why would he…

"I know he loves me! Obviously!" Ianto couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. "But did you see him Yanny when you left last night?"

"Uh yep. He was er, at the bar with John."

"Arg whatever. But what did he do after that!?"

"I don't know Gwen," Ianto felt a stab of guilt for lying to Gwen. They were best friends after all.

"Ah! He's calling now; lets see what he has to say for himself! I'll talk later." Without another word, Gwen hung up, leaving Ianto frozen, standing in a pile of dirty sheets that screamed shame.

* * *

Later that evening, trying to distract himself, Ianto was curled up on his couch watching James Bond. It was safe to say it wasn't working. Ianto couldn't get Jack out of his head. Although last night was a little hazy, flashes of bare flesh, silky sheets and sweat were jumping in and out of his mind. Plus, it didn't help that Ianto's ass was terribly sore. While Ianto's stomach was full of knots from guilt, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered Jack's kisses, the feel of his skin on his and the pleasure he experienced when Jack entered him.

Staring at the TV, Ianto suddenly had the realisation that it was Jack who he slept with. Jack. Straight and engaged to his best friend, Jack. Was Jack secretly gay? Was he bi? Ianto didn't know what to think about this. His ringing mobile brought him out of his thoughts. Seeing who it was, he took a deep breath and answered.

"Hi Gwen."

"Hey Ianto, it's Jack." Ianto's stomach clenched. "Listen Ianto, I…I just wanted to uh, make sure you were ok. I mean, well I figured you might be sore…" He chuckled slightly. "uh…but I was just worried about you too, I know you well enough to know you have probably spent the day freaking out and I'm sorry."

"I'm ok Jack. Sore yes but…" Ianto sighed. "I'm ok, just confused. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm…"

"Who is it?" Gwen's voice came into earshot.

"It's Ianto." Jack replied sounding nervous. Rustling was heard as Gwen took her phone.

"Hey Yanny, sorry didn't call you back."

"Oh, it's fine Gwen, uh are you…ok?"

"Oh yeah yeah…" Gwen started whispering. "He uh, slept over at Johns apparently. Wish he told me, but whatever. He is acting a little weird and guilty though so we have to have a talk."

Jack shouted in the background, "Wish him a happy birthday."

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Yanny."

"Thanks. Talk about what exactly?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out later. Anyway love, I gotta go. Mwah."

"Wait, Gwen can I talk to Ja…" Gwen hung up. Ianto sighed once again and chucked his mobile across the room. He sighed.

_'Not the best birthday you've had.'_

* * *

The next two days were spent in a zombie state. On Sunday he moved around his apartment looking for something to do but there was nothing that would distract him. He even tried watching James Bond again, but that didn't stop him thinking about Jack. On Monday, Ianto found himself stuck at work and still looking for a distraction, the guilt was plaguing his mind. When Tuesday came by, Ianto was dreading seeing Gwen again, but pulled himself together so he could keep Gwen company whilst trying on Wedding dresses, something he had promised to do for her weeks before.

"OMG Yanny! I think this is the one!"

"Gwen, I'm sure it is, but do you really think I should be here. I mean I don't know anything about these types of things. Surely one of your girlfriends would give a better opinion than me."

"No Yanny! You have to be here! You're gay for crying out loud!"

"Gwen being gay does not make me…"

"TA-DA!" Ianto was suddenly cut off by Gwen pulling back the changing room curtain and standing there with hands in the air. "I told you, THIS is the one!" Moving up to the large mirror, Gwen stood up on a step and grinned at her reflection.

"You look beautiful Gwen." She giggled but then scrunched up her face.

"You ok?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah just trying to see if my mascara will run. I don't want to be that ugly mascara faced-crying bride at my wedding!" Raising his eyebrows, Ianto left Gwen to her own devises in front of the mirror whilst he walked into the main lobby and sat down. For the past few days, Jack and his toothy grin kept popping into Ianto's mind and it was that exact grin, that was stuck on his mind for the next half hour until Gwen grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the store to go get post-bridal shop lunch.

After what felt like a long lunch, Gwen and Ianto began to walk back to their homes.

"So Yanny, I feel like we've been talking about me all day. How's your love life going?"

"Uh Gwen, there really isn't anything new, how about we just talk about something else."

"Oh come on Yan! Don't you give me that bullshit! With that attitude you'll be alone forever!"

"Gwen I'm only twenty-five."

"Exactly! Prime of your life! You know who you should go for, John!" Ianto stopped on the sidewalk and stared at Gwen

"Uh what?"

"You know John, Jack's friend. He told me himself he thinks you're hot! He's bi!"

"Uh, Gwen no. Just because another man is bi doesn't mean we should get together, or want to get together. He's not my type. He's too forward."

"As if! You'd be perfect for each other! You'll be singing a different song by the end of this weekend." Gwen remarked in a sing-song voice. Ianto frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I invited him to take the last room when we go to Barmouth this weekend!"

"What? Gwen!"

"Oh come on! It'll be great! I bet he'd be fan-bloody-tastic in bed!"

"Gwen!"

"Come on!" Gwen started walking again, "It'll be the best weekend! Trust me!"

Ianto groaned. Somehow, he doubted he'd survive the weekend. _'Jack's going to be there and now his overly enthusiastic friend John will be too. What did I do to deserve this torture…oh wait…i slept with his best friends fiancé. Shit'_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again people for reviews/follows etc. My birthday was last week so i was a lil busy, but was able to get the chapter done! This chapter is mostly flashback/past Gwen, Jack and Ianto stories etc. To show you the relationship between them, why they're friends etc.

Enjoy! xx see you next sunday!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Through the rest of the week Ianto found it wasn't just Jack's lips that he couldn't get off his mind. After everything that happened and looking at Gwen in her wedding dress, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Gwen and Jack had never gotten together. At this thought a new stab of guilt pierced his gut.

* * *

Gwen had always been Ianto's best friend. Since the day Gwen and her family had moved onto the same street as Ianto, they had been inseparable. Thinking back now, Ianto was convinced that his mam wanted him and Gwen to eventually get married and have kids. Ianto couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. No, there was never anything between the two of them. Through the early school years kids would tease them about being a couple but they just brushed it off, or Gwen, being a the feisty little girl she was, would go yell at them for being stupid, whilst Ianto shyly hid away.

Through the later years of their education the situation had changed. Ianto, with Gwen's help, had learnt to not be so shy and to stick up for what he wanted. It was then that Ianto started to question his sexuality. Confused and worried what others would say he turned to Gwen and asked for her advice. Through many long deep discussions into the early hours of the morning, Ianto knew in his heart that he was bisexual and confessed to Gwen, knowing she wouldn't tell a soul until he was ready.

Gwen being quite popular amongst the boys in the school did have more dates than Ianto ever did, but that's how Ianto preferred it, he just was happy knowing that one day he would find the right person to spend his life with, man or woman. Not being ready to date any guys, not that there were any, Ianto did have the occasional date with a girl but it always ended there. Many of Gwen's dates on the other hand lasted a little longer, mostly turning into short-lived relationships. Short-lived due to the boyfriends jealous nature when it came to Gwen and Ianto's close relationship and in any case when the boyfriend would threaten "him or me", Gwen always chose Ianto. No question about it.

And it wasn't just Gwen who was extremely loyal. The instant she hit high school; she knew how to run into trouble easily. From getting caught out in the rain late on a school night without her parent's knowledge, getting snitched on for bringing alcohol onto school grounds, pretending to be home sick from school when she was really hangover or if she had been dumped the night before the school dance and just needed a date. Ianto was always there for her. Her knight in shining armor, he was always happy to help her, or to give the occasional lie to get her out of trouble. She was, after all, his best friend.

Upon graduation, when Ianto found out he didn't get into Oxford he was devastated and what he would forever admire her for, was her willingness to reject her acceptance there out of protest. He had told her over an over again that she shouldn't throw her future away just for him, but she was more than happy to go wherever he went. Unfortunately for her that was Cardiff law school and she wasn't up for that but was happy to support him all the way. Whilst she went to Cardiff University and completed her degree in Philosophy whilst partying almost every night, Ianto was busy studying hard to get through each semester. However through this, Ianto always made time to hang out with Jack.

In Ianto's first class at university, Jack had sat right next to him. Gorgeous, tanned and foreign, Ianto was knocked off his feet. Well not literally but he did clumsily knock his pen off the table, which Jack picked up for him before sitting down.

"Here" Jack smiled, handing Ianto the pen. Their hands had touched and Ianto's heart skipped a beat. He knew at that moment that he was definitely bisexual. He may have decided that back in high school, but the man right in front of him had turned his acceptance of being bisexual to 'a thousand percent no doubt about it bisexual'. He even had considered he might just be gay.

"Thanks." Ianto blushed and turned to look at the front. The professor wasn't there yet so Jack took the moment to introduce himself.

"I'm Jack by the way." He extended his hand, which Ianto shook.

"Ianto." Before he could stop himself he continued, "Nice accent." Jack chuckled.

"Thanks. I could definitely say the same to you. I swoon at a welsh accent." _Please like men. Please like men. _Ianto had wished. He smiled, blushed even harder and turned again to look at the front of the room, where the professor had walked in.

As Ianto continued his time at university, he found himself spending time with Jack whenever it was possible. As they were completing the same degree, they always made sure their timetables matched and when it came to studying, they did it together. Ianto was so comfortable with Jack he even told him he was bisexual. Jack had told him how brave he was to say that, knowing Ianto had only told Gwen. This in turn spurred Ianto to tell his family and other friends he was bi. Much to his relief they were all happy for him.

What surprised Ianto most about Jack was how comfortable and confident he was in his own skin. There was no doubt that Jack was exceedingly easy on the eyes and Ianto found himself feeling a bit stupid for believing that due to these facts, Jack would naturally be out dating all the woman that fawned over him. Instead, Jack kindly said he was flattered but no thank you to any girl who approached him or guy for that matter. When he had asked Jack why he was saying no to the girls, Jack just said he was concentrating on his studies and didn't want the distraction of a relationship.

As Ianto and Jack grew closer and closer during their university years, Gwen remained close but Ianto was yet to introduce the two of them. Ianto wished for the two of them to meet, but there was always something holding him back. Ianto, well aware of Gwen's nature and Jack's good looks, was afraid that if they did meet, sparks would fly. Although Jack had never told him he was officially straight, Ianto had assumed and so he knew he was being silly. He knew he could never have Jack. Jack would never want him in the same way and over time the fantasy of being with him faded into the background until one night when they were studying for an exam in the library.

They had been laughing at some random joke that Ianto couldn't even remember. He was at the point where his stomach hurt and a stray tear had starting sliding down his cheek from all the laughter. As he clutched his stomach trying to calm himself down Jack decided to reach over and brush the stray tear away. That did it. Ianto stopped laughing and starred. Their eye contact was intense and confused Ianto in so many ways. Jack was looking at him in the way he had always dreamt Jack would. It was like there was this shock of electricity and a glint in Jack's eyes. He wanted Jack to lean over again and kiss him. Until then he had been depressing his feelings but that moment, though short-lived, had made the feelings rush back not to mention stronger than ever. As they went back to work, Ianto struggled to concentrate as his head was spinning and his heart was racing. And if Ianto thought he was going to have a heart attack then, it didn't compare to when Jack looked up again from his book.

"Ianto" Ianto's eyes shot over to him. "Ianto, I was wondering if you would like to..." he paused, smiled briefly and shook his head slightly, "No…uhh…" he sighed and Ianto raised his eyebrows. He was ninety percent sure Jack was going to ask him out but instead after another really long pause where it looked like Jack was deep in thought he continued. "How about we go celebrate after our exam."

"Oh yeah, uh, sure." So maybe Ianto was wrong, it wasn't a date, but at least he could get more time with Jack.

After what felt like a successful exam, Ianto met Jack that night at their favorite bar. They had spent hours just talking like they usual do but for some reason Jack was even more lively and flirty than usual. And that said a lot. Ianto was having a wonderful time but when he saw a big eyed, dolled up, dark haired woman with a gap between her teeth walk into the bar and start walking their way, he knew he had made a mistake.

Ianto, knowing it wasn't a date decided to finally let Gwen meet Jack that night. Ianto, had unfortunately forgotten that he had invited her along after spending the past few hours with Jack and when Gwen slid into the booth next to Jack, Ianto wished he could have turned back time.

"Gorr!" Gwen exclaimed looking at Jack. "He's gorgeous Yanny, you were right!"

"Gwen!" Ianto hissed whilst his cheeks turned a reddish hue.

"Well he is! So you gay or what?" Jack sat there eyes wide looking at Gwen with a mix of shock and amusement.

"Are you always this forward?" He asked.

"American too! You forgot that little detail Yanny."

"Yanny?" Jack's smile grew and he raised his eyebrow and Ianto.

"It's a stupid nickna…" Gwen cut him off and leaned in closer to Jack.

"So are you going to answer my question? Are you gay?" Jack looked uncomfortable.

"You don't have to answer that Jack."

"No it's ok…I, uh…don't believe in labels."

"Hmmmm." Gwen pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Jack. "No I don't accept that."

"Gwen!"

"No Ianto let me get all his juicy details." She winked and went back to Jack. "So, if you're going to try and sneak your way around that question then answer me this. Is this little thing going on here a date with Yanny?"

"GWEN!"

"No Yan shush. Well?" Jack opened his mouth but Ianto cut him off.

"Gwen Jack's straight. We're just friends ok. Would you let it go already!"

"Fine, fine. So in that case Mr. American straight man, want to ask me out?" Gwen leaned in even closer.

"Uh, I need to use the bathroom." Without another look at them Ianto rushed to the bathroom. In that small period of time Ianto knew that what he predicted would happen. When he came out of the bathroom Gwen was still leaning over Jack. Jack was now actually grinning and laughed. Ianto's heart plummeted as he walked back over, grabbing his jacket.

"I better be off." Straight away Jack slid around to the other side of the booth away from Gwen and got up.

"Really Ianto, you don't have to leave, why don't you stay? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, look I'm tired, it's been a long day. You two have fun though! I'll call you Gwen" He faked a smile and quickly strode out of the bar. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes.

"Ianto wait!" Ianto froze, sniffed and turned around. There was Jack, who took a deep breath in and out. "You don't mind that Gwen and I were talking do you? I mean she's your best friend and I don't want to annoy you and I thought maybe you…"

"It's fine Jack. I'm tired, can you just make sure she gets home ok, she's a worry sometimes." He chuckled half-heartedly. "I'll see you around Jack." He turned but Jack grabbed his arm.

"Ianto, I…"

"No really Jack. Go have fun with Gwen. I think you two really hit it off." He pulled his arm away from Jack and quickly walked away.

Now, years later, they were getting married and Ianto, after a few failed boyfriends and girlfriends, found himself still alone, looking back on all these memories with mixed emotions. He felt so guilty for what he did to Gwen and remembered the conversation he and Tosh had had after she had met Gwen.

"You do realize she just walks all over you. You take care of her and she just expects it." Tosh argued.

"She doesn't Tosh! Gwen's just a little more outspoken than me and I'm glad she is. She has the confidence and I have…"

"the brains?" Tosh suggested.

"No, Gwen is smart, but I have the rationality. We're like ying and yang. We balance each other out. She makes the plans, try to see it I have a good time and I make sure everything goes smoothly and that she doesn't get into trouble. Its what we do. We love each other for it. I can have fun around Gwen. If it weren't for her I probably wouldn't have come out. I would probably be a hermit living by myself somewhere with hardly any friends, maybe none at all. You may think I'm shy now, but nothing I do now compares to what I was once like."

* * *

_I owe Gwen a lot. _Ianto thought, packing his weekend bag.

He needed to figure out what this thing with Jack was. He owed that to Gwen to sort it out. He needed to tell Jack it was a huge mistake and that he needed to take care of Gwen and forget they ever slept together.

The only thing holding him back was Jack's words "I don't regret it."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, back to the story now, no 'backstory' anymore. (which judging by some reviews...is a good thing) Enjoy! I'm starting another uni semester now, so it's gonna be a struggle to keep this up, but i will try 100% to get the next chapter up every sunday! Sorry i can't have each one up any sooner! life gets in the way of these things -_-

x

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

By the time Friday night came around, Ianto's brain was a mess and he wondered if he could still get out of the weekend trip to Barmouth. However six o'clock rolled by and Tosh arrived at Ianto's with her overnight bag. It was too late for Ianto to back out now.

"When are they getting here?"

"Should be here in a minute." Ianto answered locking his door, looking down the road.

"Still can't believe I agreed to this Ianto. Gwen hates me."

"Oh shhh, she doesn't Tosh! I've told you hundreds of times, she's just jealous of us and besides it's just the weekend. You'll have a great time!"

"Hmm well maybe I might manage it, but you won't if Jack's friend is going to be there." Ianto groaned.

"Please don't remind me." A minute later Jack's big black SUV pulled up outside Ianto's flat and Gwen rolled down the window.

"Wooo! Come on, move it ladies!" Ianto rolled his eyes, "Lets get out of here!" Tosh opened the back door and was about to climb in when John jumped out, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Hello pussy cat." Tosh yanked her hand away and pushed past him to get in the car, obviously disgusted, yet Ianto noticed a slight pinkish tinge across her cheeks. Jack, who had now climbed out of the drivers seat, met Ianto round the back and opened up the boot.

"Hey."

"Hi." Ianto didn't even look at him and just pushed his bag into the car before turning to the back door, only to be met by John.

"Well hello eye-candy!" John leaned over Ianto and pushed him against the car. "I think we're gonna have fun on this little weekend vacation, don't you think?"

"Uh…" Ianto, feeling like a deer caught in headlights and not knowing what to say slipped under John's arm and climbed into the car.

"Playing hard to get. I like it." John smirked to himself, sliding into the car.

"Road trip!" Gwen yelled as Jack started up the engine. Ianto was now stuck in a confined space for just over three hours. Worse was that he was stuck there with his loud but (he had to admit) adorably excited best friend, her fiancé he accidentally slept with and John who was slowly drifting his hand up Ianto's thigh. After swatting it away several times, Ianto inwardly sighed. _Thank god Tosh is here._

* * *

"Hey! Welcome to my humble abode!" Owen beamed as he stood outside a giant mansion of a house.

"I didn't know this was Owen's place. Why didn't you tell me?" Tosh whispered in Ianto's' ear through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry!" Ianto whispered back.

They all piled out of the car. Gwen and John greeted Owen whilst Tosh who was trying to sneak into the house without Owen's knowledge, failed and was pulled into a hug and dragged into the house before Ianto could stop him. That unfortunately just left him and Jack. Ianto considered just walking in after the others but felt bad that Jack had to unload all the bags alone. He went around to the back of the car and began helping Jack take out the bags.

"I'm sorry." Jack muttered.

"Sorry?" Ianto stopped.

"I'm sorry about everything." Jack sighed, "Look, I think that we just need to really talk about…"

"OMG this place is GORGEOUS!" Gwen squealed from inside the house. "Jack, baby come on you have got to see this! They have a fireplace in our bedroom! We are going to have fun this weekend!" Ianto cringed.

"I'll be right there Gwen." Jack replied. He gave an apologetic look to Ianto and grabbed some of the bags, dragging them inside.

* * *

That night they decided to have a little bonfire out of the beach, hoping that way they could have fun and stay warm at the same time. There was a lot of drinking, a lot of dancing, mostly by Gwen and John. However when john danced closer to Ianto, it was more like grinding then dancing. Ianto, too busy figuring out how to get away, didn't notice Jack's small scowl before he took another swig of his beer.

Later that night Owen suggested they head over to the local bar. Tosh and Ianto were standing at the bar together looking out to the crowd, Owen was talking to a local friend of his, John was continuing his grinding on the dance floor but luckily this time against a woman who didn't seem to mind and Gwen and Jack were seen talking to another couple. Ianto couldn't help but sneak a look at them. Gwen was laughing and had her hand at the nape of Jack's neck, running the ends of her fingers through his hair. Ianto looked down at his drink, willing his eyes to not look back up but he did. Bad decision on his part as he saw Jack and Gwen smile at each other before she brought her hand down Jack's back, before resting it on his arse.

"Stop staring." Tosh said. Ianto looked at her.

"What? I wasn't staring!" Ianto quickly denied.

"What? What are you talking about? Look at Owen." Ianto's eyes landed on Owen who was trying to sneak glances at Tosh. "He keeps looking over."

"You know Tosh I think it's sweet. He obviously likes you. Take it as a compliment."

"I hope you're joking Ianto Jones." He cheekily smiled.

"You should just talk to him and see what happens. He's not that bad, a little rude by I think he's really trying here. Uh, he's coming over."

"I should talk to him I guess it's just Ianto I…"

"Tosh!" Owen beamed. "Ianto how are ya mate?"

"Good thanks."

"Hi Owen." Tosh softly said not making eye contact.

"Tosh do you think…uh we could have a chat." Tosh snuck a look at Ianto before nodding. Owen grabbed her hand and starting pulling her away as Ianto shook his head. His eyes caught the sight of John dancing. He wanted to laugh but settled for a smile as John saw him and sauntered over.

"How are you doing this fine evening eye candy?" John smiled and leaned on the bar.

"I'm alright." He laughed. "You're like a shark."

"Ooo you wound me eye candy. I'm actually a really sensitive man I'll have you know. I may be hard as a rock." He winked, "but I'm all mellow on the inside." Ianto smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I mean you hardly know me. I just like to have fun and I know what I want. When I see what I want…" He paused, leaned in closer and looked Ianto up and down, "I go for it." Ianto swallowed. _He's actually kind of charming in an oddly delusional-I must be mad-kind of way._

"Ok…then." He pushed his lips together and looked away, avoiding the intense animalistic eye contact John was giving him.

"So what do you say you and I go get some fresh air eh eye candy?"

"Uh…one, I really don't understand the whole eye candy thing and two, I'm fine here thanks."

"Well eye candy" He laughed lightly, "You are, though I'm sure you'll deny it, gorgeous, especially in that suit you wore when I met you. So to me you are like candy to my eyes. And secondly if you really don't want to come outside that's your loss, but you will be missed." John winked, turned and ordered a drink from the bartender.

Ianto looked over at Jack one more time before changing his mind. _Fuck this. He's Gwen's. They were happy together before that one drunken moment. Jack is straight and it was wedding jitters! I told myself I have to let Gwen be happy. I need to be happy too. What the hell, John isn't too bad. _

"Uh, you know what," John faced him. "I'll come with you." John's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Oh yeah." John said to himself watching Ianto's arse as he walked before him. "I AM good."

* * *

As the night proceeded into the early hours of the morning, Ianto found himself sitting on the loveseat at Owen's house, next to John. Gwen was sitting on Jack's lap on the smaller couch, whilst Tosh and Owen had gone to their separate ways to bed.

"Well I think it's time for bed." She stood up and made quick, not so subtle eye contact with John. "You coming Jack baby?" John gave a quick but intense look to Jack, which Ianto easily noticed. _Oh god, John's trying to seduce me. _Jack fidgeted.

"Uh you know what I think I'll…uh…I'll just stay here. I'm not that tired." Jack replied. _Is Jack jealous? _

"Oh really?" Gwen leaned against the doorframe, drinking in Jack with her eyes. "I think you should come to bed then baby." She winked at Jack. Jack looked painfully stressed.

"Gwen I uh…"

"Yeah go on Jackie boy, don't you worry. Eye candy and I can hold down the fort." Ianto who was staring down at the rug in front of him and felt John's arm slip around his shoulders. Jack, feeling like he had no choice, stood up and followed Gwen upstairs. He paused on the stairs and as he glanced down, Ianto finally looked up. The eye contact was ineffable. He thought that it meant that Jack really didn't want to go. But after hearing Gwen's screams and moans of Jack's name later that night whilst Ianto sat silently next to John, that thought was easily gone from his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews/follows/favs etc :) Not expected but a nice perk :) Hope you're all having a lovely day/night.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When Ianto woke the next morning from a terrible nights sleep, he knew he had to get out of there. Last night John, as Ianto had predicted, tried to seduce him. Much to Ianto's surprise however, John backed off when Ianto made it clear he wasn't interested. But hearing Gwen and Jack's activities last night, Ianto felt dejected and irritable. He knew he had no right to feel this way. After all, Gwen and Jack were engaged and his night with Jack had not meant anything.

Quickly showering, changing and packing up his bags, Ianto made his way downstairs into the kitchen.

"Well I need to get out of here."

"What?" Gwen exclaimed as she munched on a piece of toast, taking a seat, next to Tosh at the small breakfast table. "Yanny what the hell?" Tosh finally looked up from the paper.

"My boss needs me at work."

"Please don't go Ianto, why does she need you at work over the weekend so bad?"

"Some big case she needs help on or something, I don't know really." _I hate lying to Tosh, and Gwen for that matter._

"What a right arse Yan, I thought we were going to have fun this weekend!" Gwen exclaimed, clearly pissed.

"I'm sure you will have fun without me for another day or so Gwen." He went over and kissed her and Tosh on the cheek, "Don't you worry. Is there a number I can call for a taxi to take me to the station? I need to catch the train into Cardiff."

"I'll take you." Ianto swirled around, to see Jack shrugging on a jacket.

"Yeah, Baby will take you." _Fuck. _All Ianto could do was smile and nod.

* * *

After a silent car journey, Jack parked outside the station. They both just sat there, Ianto stared out the front window not knowing what to say. Jack eventually turned his head towards Ianto slightly, not looking directly at the Welshman.

"You don't really have to go do you?" Ianto closed his eyes and sighed.

"Jack, can we just pretend this never happened?"

"Yeah. We can…" It was Jack's turn to sigh. "We can do that. Never happened." There was another pause, as they both looked out the front window.

"Why did it happen?" Ianto blurted. "You're straight Jack and I…You kissed me. Why…why did you kiss me?" He suddenly shook his head violently, voice speeding up. "No! No, just don't answer. You were nervous about the wedding, spending your life with someone. That's a scary thought and we were both drunk and stupid."

"I wasn't that drunk."

"I…" Ianto looked directly at him, "What?"

"I wasn't that drunk." They stared at each other, frozen. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No, this was a mistake. It was a mistake."

"Yeah." Jack huffed in disbelief, voice turning cold. "It was a big mistake." Without another word, Ianto jumped out and grabbed his bag from the back seat. Walking to into the station, Ianto took a moment to glance back at Jack and he saw the pain clear in the American's usually sparkling blue eyes.

* * *

"So how was the rest of the weekend?"

On Monday around lunchtime, Ianto and Tosh were seen sitting at their usual table at The Hub, their favorite café. Of course the coffee there wasn't as orgasmic as Ianto's but they enjoyed each other's company and down time before heading back to work.

"Well I think it's lame how you left me with Gwen, John and Owen for that matter."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry about that." Ianto did feel guilty but he just couldn't take another second of Gwen and Jack being the super touchy-feely couple they were. "Did…uh…was every body ok with me leaving?" He swallowed, "You know…Gwen…Jack…uh…did anyone say anything?"

"Well apart from me being a little annoyed, no not really." A cheeky smile grew on her face. "But I uh…I think John was upset that you left." She winked and laughed.

"Oh ha ha." Ianto replied dryly.

"Anyway why'd you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just having dinner with Gwen tonight and she said is was important."

"Everything to Gwen is important."

"Well yes…I suppose you're right about that but I still just want to know what its about."

* * *

After fretting all day, where his mind kept producing images of an angry Gwen yelling and attacking him at dinner, Ianto finally suppressed those thoughts and found himself walking into a crowded restaurant to meet Gwen. He however was not expecting to see Jack sitting opposite her. Frozen to the ground, Jack happened to look up and they made eye contact. Ianto spun around and tried to make an exit.

"Yan! Over here!" _Too late._

Plastering on a smile, he turned back around, seeing Jack now standing. Faking a happy surprise as he walked over to them, he planted a kiss on Gwen's cheek as she stood up.

"What's going on Gwen? I thought we were having dinner alone?"

"Yeah Gwen so did I."

"Well we're not. There is something important all three of us need to discuss." Gwen turned and went to go grab another chair for the table as Ianto and Jack shared frightened looks. _This is it. She knows. Oh Christ what am I going to say. _They all sat down.

"Ok." Ianto and Jack calmly shared a quick glance before looking back at Gwen intently.

"I know there is something going on here." _Shit. _"We all know what it is." Jack leaned his elbow against the table and rubbed his forehead. "I've been noticing it for a while. I think it's normal for the best friend and the fiancé to be upset about losing the attention of the bride." Jack finally looked up and looked over at Ianto who had his mouth open.

"Actually Gwen…"

"Yeah that's what it is." Ianto cut in.

"Guilty." Jack quickly added.

"Good! Ok! Lets move on now, ok? I love you both." Jack and Ianto nodded in agreement as the waiter approached the table to take their order.

* * *

"So did you and John do it?"

"Gwen!" Jack hissed. "I don't think that's appropriate and Ianto doesn't have to answer that."

"Come on! Yanny and I share everything! Did you?" After a brief second Ianto shook his head.

"No."

"Well at least tell me that he's a good kisser right?"

"Gwen stop." Jack insisted through gritted teeth.

"Well?"

"Hmm? Well what Gwen?" Ianto replied, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Ha! I knew it! Will you tell Jack that he doesn't know you at all! He kept saying 'oh Ianto's not into him. Why would he be in to him?' But you so are!"

"I just think that you two are very different. That's all." Jack emphasized.

"So? Jack baby, you and I are different. If people fell in love based on similarities then you and I wouldn't be together." Jack suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to bring the car around. Be outside in two?"

"Ok thanks baby." She stretched her arm up to bring Jack in for a kiss before he walked out.

"Yanny?"

"Yes Gwen" Ianto sighed.

"I need you to help me with the music for the wedding."

"Uh, ok I thought the two of you were sorting that out."

"Well yes, we found a band we like but I want your opinion and they're playing Thursday night can you please, please come with me? Jack is working and I need you."

"Gwen, look I'm swamped with work, can't you go with someone else?"

"No I want you to come Yanny! You're my best friend. Pleeeaassseee." Gwen whined.

"Yeah ok fine. I'll be there. I could never say no to you Gwen."


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you've all had a lovely week. Thanks again for the positive reviews :) they definitely keep me motivated to write more-even through my uni work!

x

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Wishing that he had said no to Gwen, come Thursday night Ianto was stepping into a bar full of people waiting to hear the band. Looking around for about five minutes, not being able to spot Gwen he pulled out his phone. After a few rings she answered sounding a little flustered.

"Hey I'm here where are you? I'm near the bar."

"Oh hey! Yan, I'm so sorry but something came up!"

"What? You're not coming?"

"I'm sorry hun. Could you listen to a few songs and then call me after. Really need your opinion Yanny! Ok, bye." Ianto sighed and placed his phone in his pocket. _Oh well, this way I don't have to listen to Gwen talk about Jack for another night._

Ordering a drink from the bar Ianto made himself comfortable on a vacated stool and watched the band. Half way through the second song, he felt a weight drop into his stomach as he spotted a tired looking Jack walk into the bar. After Jack's eyes found his, Ianto knowing he couldn't avoid Jack forever, shrugged and watched Jack sigh, making his way over.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Want a drink?"

"No, It's ok I'm driving."

"Ok." Without another word Jack sat on the stool next to Ianto's and joined in watching the band. For minutes as the song played, they just sat there until Jack couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I can't believe she sent you here."

"It's fine Jack…"

"No. It's not fine at all." Not knowing what to say Ianto merely let out a breath and continued watching the band. "How come you never told me how you felt in law school?" Ianto closed his eyes. _Why do we have to talk about this? Why did this have to happen?_

"Jack." He buried his face in his hands. "I just shouldn't have ever said anything." He looked back up at the band and shook his head. "I'm mortified about everything Jack. I'm confused I…"

"I wish I would've known." They stared at each other, Ianto frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Ianto, all throughout our time at university, I couldn't help but think about you. Being in such close proxemics of you almost every day made me question my feelings. When you told me you were bisexual, it was like a door had been opened for me that I never knew existed. I believed I was straight but you changed that. Didn't you ever wonder why I never dated anyone for those years?" Ianto shook his head looking down at the floor.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Ianto I need to…"

"No please don't" Ianto could feel his body start to shake and concentrated on the floor in front of him.

"Ianto this is not wedding jitters. I swear I'm not confused." He took a deep breath before he continued. "I just…I can't stop thinking about you. I stopped after I met Gwen, believing that you didn't like me that way. Knowing that it would break my mothers heart if I told her how I felt about you. That night where we… That was the most amazing night. I never thought that would happen. I made myself believe it never could, but it did and as I told you before, I don't regret it. " Tears began to fill up his eyes as he looked back at the Welshman who was still staring down. "I don't know what to do but all I know is that I want you Ianto. Ianto please look at me. Look at me!" Ianto hesitantly stared back into Jack's watery eyes, his own now equally close to tears. "If you feel the same way about me, please tell me now." There was a long pause where Ianto took in all the information.

"Jack you're straight. You're confused."

"NO! I…" He looked suffocated and looked up at the ceiling, willing his eyes to stop watering. "No I'm not straight. I don't really know what I am, but I know that I NEED you Ianto. Please just tell me how you feel." Ianto could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. _I can't and I won't do this to Gwen or to myself. _

"I can't. It's too late." He placed his empty glass on the bar. "It's too late." Without another look at Jack, Ianto walked out of the bar.

Once outside, Ianto could feel tears falling from his eyes. Blinking them away he began walking over to where a few unoccupied taxis were parked.

He suddenly stopped half way on the footpath and starred up at the cloudy night sky, threatening to pour with rain any second. _Bloody Cardiff weather. God I feel sick._ He buried his face in his hands once again, tears still rolling down his cheek. _I feel like a girl. _He suddenly looked back up. _Christ what am I doing? I want him and he wants me._

Ianto swirled around and was about to run back inside the bar when he came face to face with Jack who, apart from looking pale from crying, had a glint in his eyes. Suddenly all Ianto could think about was how inviting Jack's slightly swollen lips looked. In one swift motion they met each other half way, both clutching onto each other tightly as their lips met. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was rough but passionate and they both felt each others longing as the kiss deepened. Ianto could feel Jack's hand slide down his back and he moaned at the feeling of being in the mans arms. Eventually both running out of breath, they pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads together.

"I can't get enough of you." Jack whispered. Ianto blushed and suddenly feeling courageous, captured Jack's lips again. It was Jack's turn to moan as Ianto clutched onto Jack's lapels, he pulled him even closer, pressing their whole bodies together, not caring who could see.

* * *

Closing his front door behind him Ianto leaned against it, closing his eyes. Although he had just been out in the cold Cardiff air, he felt warm inside. _We feel the same way. _Although he really didn't know what that meant, he was overwhelmed by the kiss. Although it didn't last long and they both went their separate ways back home, it was enough to transform both of them into giddy children.

Noticing the red flashing light on his answering machine, Ianto made his way over knowing who it would be.

"Hey Ianto." Although he couldn't see it, Ianto could feel Jack's grin through the machine. "I can't stop thinking about what just happened. This is crazy, it doesn't feel real." He chuckled. "I uhh…just wanted to make sure you come to Barmouth again this weekend. Owen's invited us all again and I just…really want to see you there…I hope…to see you there. Ok…uh…bye."

Ianto couldn't help but grin.

* * *

After only a little hesitation, Ianto decided he wanted to go to Barmouth. He wanted, no, needed to see Jack. Although the others, especially Gwen would be there, the two of them needed to talk about everything. Sure, they had confessed their feelings for one another, but Ianto still didn't know where that left him. Gwen still had an engagement ring on her finger yet Ianto, even though feeling guiltier for betraying his best friend still couldn't help but be happy that Jack had kissed him once again and hope for more. He couldn't get the cheesy image of him and Jack running away together, out of his mind.

After another trip up to Barmouth, this time catching the train with Tosh, Ianto found himself sitting alone in a little window nook looking out at the view.

"Lunch is ready everyone." Owen yelled throughout the house.

"Hey." Ianto greeted as he entered the kitchen, sitting down next to Jack at the big table. Jack looked up and gave a big toothy grin, leaning in closer.

"Hey. How are you going?"

"I'm going alright." They gazed at each other, both beaming like children. "What about you?"

"I'm ok. I just wish…"

"Hey baby." Gwen skipped over and jumped into Jacks lap, pulling his face into her own for a big and very loud snog.

"I…uh…left something in the lounge." Ianto quickly scurried out of the room, Gwen not noticing, instead getting into his vacated chair and wiping off her lipstick from Jack's lips.

"I should just get my phone." Jack said standing up and walking out of the room, Owen walking past him to sit opposite Gwen.

As Jack went into the lounge he saw Ianto looking out the window.

"Hey Ianto. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I just needed a second."

"No it's not ok." He grabbed Ianto's hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry that she did that."

"Ianto you coming?" Tosh entered the room, Ianto swiping his hand quickly away from Jack's. "Oh, hi Jack." She looked between them, "Uhhh…you two coming?" Without another word they both silently nodded and followed Tosh back into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, here's another chapter :) hope you enjoy xx

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Sooooo why are you here exactly?" Gwen demanded, staring at Tosh across the table. "We didn't really invite you for another weekend…no offense."

"Actually Ianto and Owen invited me…Gwen." Ianto smirked at Tosh's sassiness but straightened his face as Gwen looked at him in irritation.

"Hey, I thought you guys were all friends or something." Owen interjected, sitting next to Tosh. "I think Tosh is great company." Tosh looked at him in surprise and smiled.

As the conversation came to a quick end, everyone started dishing up their food as John swept into the room, followed by a girl none of them knew or recognised. Not taking notice of the others, they took the last empty seats and started dishing up food, finally noticing that everyone already seated had paused and were staring.

"We're allowed to have guests right?" John asked, looking around at everyone.

Silence surrounded them. Deciding not to answer, they all went back to dishing up their food. Ianto noticing a little smile on Jack's face.

* * *

After spending the saturday afternoon with Tosh walking around the little village, Ianto decided to go for a quick walk by himself whilst Tosh went and showered. Finally walking back up to the house he noticed Jack sitting at the bottom of the stairs on his phone.

"…don't worry, everything will be fine. Yeah you too." He looked up and noticed Ianto hesitantly walking towards him. "I'll call you tomorrow. Yes, I promise you'll be fine. I love you too."

"Was that your…"

"Mom? Yeah." Jack patted the stair, silently asking Ianto to sit next to him.

"Is she not doing so well?" He asked, sitting closely next to Jack.

"No, she's actually doing much better. She's uh…excited about the wedding."

"Oh." Ianto looked away.

"When I was younger I always was scared that she would fade away if I didn't make her happy."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. She's getting better now."

"Are you still afraid though?"

"Yeah, all the time. Everything I do, I do it because I need her to be happy." Jack sighed and they let silence take over for a moment. "You know, I kind of miss the old times…when it was just us." Ianto smiled.

"Me too."

"I'm not treating you right Ianto. I'm sorry." Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack entwined their hands and he stared at how well they fitted together. "I want you Ianto." He sighed and rested his head on top of Ianto's. "This whole situation is confusing and hard for me. I'm trying to make everyone hap…"

"JACK?" They both jumped at Gwen's loud voice coming from the house "Jack? Where are you babe?"

"I better…" Jack gestured towards the house.

"Yeah." Ianto nodded. Jack hesitated, mouth open to say something but turned and went up the stairs.

After hiding away for the rest of the evening, Ianto soon found himself at the local bar with the others, watching Jack and Gwen dance across the room. They looked like the perfect couple. Gwen, in Ianto's opinion, looked flawless-even if her dress was too short for her age. People were watching the two of them move their way around the dance floor. _I know he's not trying to make me feel horrible on purpose. He's acting as a good fiancé should. He's HER partner after all. _Although Ianto knew Jack wasn't his, he remembered their kiss and even before that the way Jack had made love to him. He wasn't sure if he could even call it 'making love', but after Jack's confession of his true feelings, Ianto couldn't call it anything else.

He watched Gwen pull Jack in closer, pulling his arm around her waist as she resting her head against his shoulder. Ianto continued watching, jealousy building in his chest. Gwen lifted her head and planted her lips on Jack's in a long embrace. Rage overcame Ianto-he just couldn't help it. Feeling as if he was going to burst with jealousy, his eyes darted around and finally fell on John who was dancing around some tipsy-looking women. Without so much as a pause for thought, Ianto marched over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Jack and Gwen.

"I need you." Ianto told John as he starting to dance. Looking over at Gwen and Jack, he huffed, seeing that they hadn't noticed their presence. John, looking as if he had gotten his Christmas wish wolf whistled and wrapped his arms around Ianto, dancing with him in time.

"I need you too! Oh yes eye candy!" John howled, grinning like a mad man. Jack and Gwen's heads quickly turned as took in the sight. Gwen, obviously more than happy to see John and Ianto together, cheered and clapped her hands in the air. Jack's expression on the other hand, didn't match Gwen's. His own jealously was all to clearly written on his face, he glared at John who was now happily grinding up against Ianto.

Ianto, noticing this reaction out of the corner of his eye, smirked and allowed John to move in ridiculously closer. Ignoring the other couples stares; he placed his hands around John's neck. John, taking this as a non-verbal invitation started running his hands all over Ianto's back, finally landing on his arse. _Maybe its the alcohol but pissing off Jack is actually quite fun, even if it is John feeling me up._

After continuing this display for another few songs, Ianto, feeling sweaty yet still quite pleased with himself, told John he'd buy him a drink. After all, he needed to thank John for being a very eager and loyal dance partner, capable of turning Jack into a jealous and irritated mess. Making his way over to the bar, Ianto made it his job to flirt and stay close to John. He didn't bother looking over at Jack and Gwen again.

* * *

The next day, after strong flirtations from John and more angry looks from Jack, Ianto decided to spend time with Tosh sitting down at the beach, whilst the others were talking themselves a little further up, closer to the house.

"So you like John now?"

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"Uh, hello! Ianto, you were grinding up against him and flirting with him at the bar last night. Explain yourself!" Ianto smirked and rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing Tosh." She raised her eyebrows, "It's nothing I swear!" Ianto sighed. "Look I was just having some fun, ok?"

"Hmmm. I suppose that'll have to do for now" As she picked up her book and started flicking through to the right page, Ianto looked away and noticed John approaching.

"Hey eye candy want to go for a walk near the water?"

"Uh…no thanks I think I'll just stay here."

"Suit yourself," He winked, "Heart breaker." He ignored Tosh's snicker and watched John walk away. He glanced over at Gwen and Jack who were walking and talking near the water. Although he didn't know what they were talking about, he could feel the jealousy building again as he watched Gwen talk and Jack chuckle. Ignoring his better judgment he continued to watch as Gwen flicked the ocean water at Jack with her foot and giggle. Jack grinning started chasing her and flicked her with water. _Well this is very different from how I thought he'd act after last nights show. Maybe he's changed his mind. He doesn't like me like that anymore. _Swallowing the sickly feeling that had risen in his throat, Ianto got up and quickly strode off back to the house. Tosh looked up from her book and frowned, watching Ianto leave without saying bye. Looking over and Gwen and Jack she noticed how overly affectionate they were being. Gwen, trapped in Jack's arms was giggling and trying to run away, whilst Jack looked quite amused at her struggle. With a slight look of childish disgust she looked back at where Ianto was before and sighed. Abruptly she stared out at the sea, gasping in realisation as she looked between Gwen and Jack and where Ianto was seated.

"You've got to be kidding. Oh Ianto, what have you done."

* * *

When Ianto arrived physically and emotionally exhausted back at work the next day, instead of being greeted by a pile of paperwork he found a punch of flowers. As he shut his office door and moved closer to his desk he found a note and a box of gourmet coffee beans attached. He sighed. Putting down his bag he picked up the note.

'Ianto, I'm sorry about this weekend. Can be please start over? J'

Biting his lip he hovered his hand over his phone before quickly deciding to call Jack. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi."

"Hey Ianto. I didn't think you'd call me. I guess now I know what I have to get you so you won't stay mad at me."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Look I know this weekend…wasn't what we hoped it would be. I didn't behave very well, considering the situation."

"No, exactly Jack, you didn't. It wasn't even really the weekend, it's watching you with her and knowing what we're doing. I mean you kiss me, tell me you want me, hold my hand…what are we doing Jack? It's hard enough fighting with myself because I want my best friends fiancé, and then I have to watch you with her. I feel like such a horrible selfish person and…"

"Ianto, what we need is some time alone. I was thinking that next weekend we could spend some time together. It's St. David's day and Gwen wants to spend the weekend at her parent's house in Swansea. I can tell her I have to work and we can spend the weekend together, just being ourselves, away from everything. What do you say?" Ianto felt his heart race at the possibilities. Suddenly his office door opened behind him. Swirling around he saw Tosh smiling holding coffee.

"I uh…I'll call you back." Hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket, he smiled back at Tosh. "Hey Tosh."

"What did you have in mind for breakfast?" She looked over at the flowers, "Who are those from?"

"Uh…John. I don't mind where we go." He looked away and started flicking through paperwork.

"Really? Oh. Well they look quite expensive and well…they are red roses."

"So?"

"Well I wouldn't have picked John to be the…romantic type." Ignoring the statement Ianto checked his watch and moved away from the desk.

"Should be go?"

"Sure. Was that him on the phone?"

"Who?" Ianto asked innocently.

"John?"

"Oh…mmhmm. Should be go?"

"Sure." Tosh looked down at the desk. "Oh a note, lets see if he really is romantic." Ianto snatched it out of her hand and scrunched it up.

"It's private Tosh."

"I just want to see if he's romantic." Ianto chuckled nervously and grabbed his wallet. "Ianto." He noticed her change of tone. Instead of her light happy inflection, she sounded stern. He nonchalantly looked up at her. "Who are the flowers from Ianto?"

"I told you, from John." Ianto swallowed.

"Who are they really from?" She demanded, folding her arms. "Want me to guess?" Ianto held his breath as they stared at each other.

"Please don't."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, another chapter, another sunday :) still means a lot that i get your reviews and favs-because it really keeps me motivated! :) I'm going to Melbourne next weekend, i should be able to have the next chapter up on sunday (if i find wi-fi) but i may end up putting it up on monday the 9th of september.

Have a fantastical week xx

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Are you going to say something?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to say Ianto? Of course I'm shocked, I didn't think you had it in you and even if you did tell me you were having an affair with someone, I never would have thought Jack of all people. I thought he was straight."

"I don't know, but Tosh I'm not proud of this!" Ianto exclaimed.

"I didn't say you were." Tosh replied quietly.

After realising he couldn't keep the secret about Jack from Tosh, Ianto put an end to Tosh's suspicions. Deciding to just grab a croissant each for breakfast they continued their conversation down at Mermaid Quay.

"It's horrible. I'm doing such a horrible thing." Ianto groaned, leaning against the railing.

"Why feel that?" Ianto raised his eyebrows, "Well come on Ianto, they're not married yet, Gwen is Gwen for goodness sake and good people do bad things now and then." After rolling his eyes at the Gwen remark, Ianto sighed. "Plus, I can see you two together." There was a moment of silence as they both sat down and stared out at the bay. "So…what's happening next with you two?"

"Well…he wants to spend the weekend together while Gwen's at her parents. He wants us to figure out what this thing is I guess."

"And what do you want?"

"I want not to want him" He replied slowly.

"Is that true?"

"I don't know."

"Well" Throwing her rubbish in the near by bin, she stood up, looking directly down at Ianto, "All I can say is, if the roles were reversed, Gwen wouldn't hesitate for a second."

Ianto watched Tosh walk away back to work. He looked out at the water. _If the roles were reversed. Surely that's not true. Gwen is unbelievably loyal to me, has been all through school and she even rejected her acceptance to Oxford for me. Then again, I've always been loyal. Tosh is right; I guess good people do bad things now and then. Maybe I should just run away. Pack everything up and leave. Maybe live somewhere exotic. Yeah right. Ianto Jones is not the exotic type. _

_What if she finds out? I will loose everything. If Jack rejects me and he ends up telling Gwen what happened or if Gwen finds out somehow then…I will loose everything. She will hate me. Oh god. I better get back to work. I can't think about this right now._

Standing up and throwing his rubbish in the bin like Tosh, Ianto headed back towards his office, desperately replacing all thoughts of his personal life out of his mind and concentrated on clients at work.

* * *

On Tuesday morning Ianto woke to a message from Gwen asking him to take his lunch break with her. After agreeing he went about his morning, all the time thinking over what Tosh had said. Once again deciding to push the thought out of his mind he was able to get through his morning and meet Gwen inside a shoe store.

"Yan! Yay you're here! Ok so I need help with deciding on my shoes for the wedding! Oh by the way are you bringing a date for the wedding? Coz on your invite I put a guest, but well, we just realised we forgot to invited someone so we were wondering if you could…"

"That's fine Gwen, I wasn't bringing anyone." He smiled in reassurance. Gwen grinned.

"Fantastic! You're the best! I'll buy you something bloody fantastic in thanks." She hugged him and turned her attention back to the shoes in front of her.

* * *

After forty minutes of trying on shoes, looking at shoes, walking around in the shoes, Gwen still looked uncertain.

"Oh my gosh I just can't decide. Yanny, please help me." Gwen whined as circled eight different pairs of shoes. "Do I go for the pop of colour of do I go for the elegant white? No maybe I should go for silver, you know, to match the colour scheme and all that." Yawning, Ianto shook his head.

"I don't know Gwen, I really don't think I should be the one helping you with this. Surely one of your girlfriends would be better help."

"But Yan you're my gay best friend. It's a rule that you have to help me."

"Uh…Gwen that's not really how it…"

"Oooo these ones are gorgeous! Why didn't I see these ones before!?" Ianto glanced at his watch.

"Gwen, look I really need to get back to work. My lunch break is pretty much over and by…the…time…" He watched Gwen stare at two pairs of shoes in her hand. "Gwen are you even listening to me?" She looked back at him and placed the shoes down.

"Yes! I was! Look," She held his hands . "If you have to leave, I do need your help with something first."

"To pick the right shoes?"

"Well, no, not really." She took a deep breath, "It's my vows." She looked at him determinedly.

"Your…" Gwen widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows. "…Vows. Yes. Important."

"Yes, sit." They both sat down on the closest chairs as Gwen cleared her throat, and began reading from her phone screen. "Jack. Baby,"

"Uh I'd stay clear from calling him baby in your vows."

"Arg. Yeah ok, you're right. Uh…Jack, you are my everything. Our love is like the ocean, endless and deep, always flowing." Looking up from the piece of paper, Gwen stared expectantly at Ianto, who was slowly nodding.

"Uh…" He began.

"Oh my god you hate it?" Gwen whined.

"No I don't!" Ianto gestured defensively. Gwen raised her eyebrows again, prompting him to continue. "Uh well Oceans don't flow. Rivers flow."

"See! You're way better at this stuff than me!"

"Than I."

"Whatever. Just please help me!" She pouted.

"Fine. Ok well, forget the ocean part and say…Jack you are the love of my life. When I'm with you everything makes sense. Right?" Gwen shrugged in agreement and started writing it down. "Ok and say that, he makes you feel lightheaded..." He smiled. "…and warm inside. He makes you the person you want to be, instead of the person you are. The idea of life without him is not only unbearable-it's unimaginable."

"Oh my god!" Taken aback by Gwen's yell of approval, Ianto watched her run over to some friends, who had just entered the store, and realised it wasn't her approval of the vows that made her shout. Looking away from them he looked at himself in a near by mirror, listening into their loud conversation.

"Who's that?" One of them asked.

"Oh, that's Ianto. He's my best friend from forever ago. He's helping me pick out shoes for the wedding!"

"Oh that's brilliant Gwen!"

"Yeah I can't wait!"

Blocking out the rest of their conversation, Ianto continued to observe himself in the mirror and with a sudden determination he looked away, took out his phone and found Jack's number. Bringing up the a message, he wrote 'Weekend together, yes.' And without a moment's hesitation he pressed send.

* * *

Although nervous, Ianto was excited for the weekend ahead. After making sure his apartment was spotless, even though it already was, he showered and changed. After checking himself over in the mirror he heard the loud buzz of the door. Grabbing his wallet and keys and closing his apartment door behind him, Ianto made his way down stairs, took a deep breath and opened the front door. Jack, who had been sitting on the stairs, jumped up at the sight of Ianto.

"Hey."

"Hi. Uh…" Ianto replied shyly.

"You look really good." Ianto blushed.

"Uh…" He laughed nervously, "You do too Jack."

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

As they made their way down the lane, Jack slipped his hand into Ianto's. But after just a few steps Ianto pulled his hand away and they both stopped.

"I just…it feels strange. Not holding your hand but…everything. It feels wrong...but right."

"I know Ianto. It's ok. This is already a wonderful weekend. I'm just glad we have this time together."

"Yeah…"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yes…no…" He bit his lip, "Yes."

"Ok." They started walking again, towards the bay.

"I just need to know what exactly we are doing. What are we Jack? I am your…for better words mistress?" Jack chuckled half-heartedly and sighed.

"No you're not my…man-stress." It was Ianto's turn to lightly huff chuckle but his face still read discomfort.

"Then what is this that we're doing?"

"I think…that…Look I'm not even sure what we're doing. This has never been or will be a one-time mistake. Far from it, actually. But I can't just throw everything I've built with Gwen away. I want to, but I can't. At least not right now."

"I know."

"But I want you Ianto."

"I know."

"I want to see what this is. As long as...you...want to."

"I know."

"Are you just gonna keep saying that."

"…No." They both smiled warmly at each other. Tensions slightly broken. "I really want to see what this is too."

"Come on, let's go grab something to eat."

* * *

"I still am a little confused."

"Ok." Clearing his throat a little, Jack placed down his knife and fork and took a deep breath in. "Alright, what are you confused about?" Ianto bit his lip.

"Uh…well…do you know if you're straight, gay or bisexual or something else…because I think that's what's really confusing me. If you are in love with Gwen and heck I'd hope you are seeing that you're engaged but…if you want me as much as you say, surely you'd...not be straight…right? I know you hate labels and…"

"Yes Ianto I do hate labels like that. But I guess, given the situation I can see why it would be confusing, and I'm sorry about that. As I've told you before, I don't believe I am straight anymore, but I don't think I'm gay. I'm sorry I can't give you a full definition of what I am because I still don't know. There aren't really any men other than you who I have feelings for." Ianto blushed at Jack's last remark and nodded in understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, Thank you for being patient with the upload! I came back from my trip last night and was exhausted so i decided to upload one day late so i could finish it off properly. But hopefully this chapter will make it all up to you if you're a lil annoyed :P xx

**CHAPTER NINE**

The rest of their late lunch together went wonderfully and soon Jack and Ianto found themselves the balcony of Ianto's flat. Cuddling under a warm blanket, they both were lying on a deck chair looking out at the night sky. Although the night air was cold, being snuggled up with Jack made Ianto warm through.

"I could lie here forever."

"That is such a cheesy line."

"Well it's true." They both turned over so they were facing each other under the blanket. "So that night…" Ianto looked at Jack in confusion.

"What night?"

"Well actually there were several nights. But do you remember that night when we were up late studying for our final exam?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Did you…not feel anything then? Because that was when I really wanted you. We had been hanging out all the time and my feelings were growing. I wanted to kiss you that night."

"Why didn't you."

"Because you thought I was straight. I thought that you would never even consider me as a potential boyfriend or whatever. I thought I was the only one with feelings and as you were the first man I've ever been attracted to, I left it. I then thought maybe we should go out and maybe something would happen between us. That's why I asked to celebrate after exams."

"That…that was a date?"

"Well…I never said it was…but…I hoped it was." Jack sighed, "But then Gwen showed up."

"Oh." Ianto could feel a small pain in his chest. _Why did I invite Gwen along that night! I could have been with Jack all this time. But I didn't take a chance._

"I remember when Gwen asked me if we were on a date. I wanted to say yes to be honest. Then I remember you saying that I was straight and that we were just friends. I knew then I shouldn't have hesitated."

"But what about Gwen? You two hit it off didn't you? I mean you are engaged to her now."

"Well yes…Gwen and I have a connection. I admit that. We get on well. We are fine together. But that's all it is. Just fine. There was never a spark, well not for me anyway. With you, there was always that fire, electricity. I thought that night that because you said 'just friends' and because you invited Gwen along…"

"That I set you two up."

"Yeah."

There was silence between them once again as they both reflected about the past. They both regarded one another, finding a mix of sorrow and adoration within each other's eyes. Grabbing Ianto's hand under the blanket, Jack pulled their bodies close together. Ianto's breathing became shallow as Jack leaned in and pressed his lips against the Welshman's. The kiss was slow and Ianto felt his body shake, not because of the cold, but because of the desperation and the pleasure he had in kissing the American.

The heat radiating from the two of them was overwhelming. After a few minutes their bodies shifted so Ianto was on his back and Jack was above. Ianto groaned and shivered again as he felt Jack's cold hands start to move under his shirt.

Soon they both stopped, coming up for air and they gazed at each other. Jack stared into Ianto's eyes, silently asking him a question. Nodding, Ianto soon found Jack's lips slowly moving down his neck.

"I need you Ianto." Jack whispered in-between his trail kisses.

"I need you too."

"Bedroom?" Ianto silently nodded again and they both helped each other up before moving inside. Closing the balcony door behind him, Ianto turned and was met with Jack pushing him against the door and kissing him once again. One of Jack's hands began its journey down Ianto's body, reaching underneath his shirt and starting to lift it up over Ianto's head.

Ianto soon found himself being slowly undressed by the man in front of him. Kissing Jack back with the same amount of passion, Ianto soon was forgetting everything around him and forgetting about the repercussions of what they were doing…once again. Suddenly feeling more confident, Ianto found his fingers playing on the belt of Jack's trousers, slowly sliding it away.

The heat in the room seemed to reach new heights as eventually all clothes were forgotten on the floor. Once again, Jack's lips found Ianto's neck and he began to nip, suck and kiss his way down his now naked form.

Suddenly with no warning Ianto found himself being pushed towards the bed, the back of his legs finding the end and with a small humph, he fell onto his back on the soft mattress. Without a moment of hesitation Jack continued his assault of Ianto's body. Ianto could feel his hardness and felt Jack's equal desire on his leg as the American moved down his body.

Soon Jack moved up once again and for a second their eyes connected. A blush wavered across Ianto's cheeks. Smiling, Jack brought up a hand to lightly brush Ianto's hair, before grabbing hold of his face and bringing their faces together for another fervent kiss. Moving his weight completely onto the Welshman, he brought down his other hand, gently stroking over Ianto's hardness. Ianto arched his back at the touch.

"How are you so…good at this." Ianto moaned.

"It's a natural talent." Jack whispered before capturing Ianto's lips again. A soft groan gurgled in the back of Ianto's throat as he found his legs being pulled up over Jack's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and feeling elated with pleasure he playfully nipped Jack's bottom lip as they kissed. It was Jack's turn to moan as he lightly grinded their hips together.

A groan escaped Ianto's lips as Jack moved his attention away from his groin and instead reached over to the nightstand for a condom and lube. Leaning back over Ianto, Jack lightly pecked Ianto's lips, before looking deep into his eyes. In that one moment Ianto couldn't think, desire over-powering his normally nervous thoughts.

Reaching down Ianto started to stroke the American. Gasping from the touch, Jack's legs shook a little as his eyes shut tightly. After a minute or so Ianto pulled his hand away and Jack's eyes shot open, wondering why he had stopped. Desire was evident in Ianto's face and Jack, understanding what Ianto wanted, smiled before leaning down to press his lips onto the Welshman's warm chest. Jack's tongue began circling both of his nipples.

Body, shaking from need, Ianto soon felt the other males old finger against his entrance. Suddenly realizing he needed to relax, Ianto took a deep breath before he felt the slippery finger slowly slide in. Biting his lip Ianto was over whelmed by Jack's focus on pleasuring his body. His mind silently screaming for Jack to hurry up, he pushed his body closer to Jack. Jack, in understanding added another finger and then another, keeping the movement slow until he felt that Ianto was ready.

Continuing his kisses along Ianto's shoulders and chest, Jack soon pulled his fingers out. Taking a moment to slip on the condom, he positioned himself against the other mans entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside and sensing no hesitation from Ianto, pushed in deeper, causing his own body to shake. Ianto wanting Jack to move pressed back against him. Soon Jack was thrusting into Ianto, starting off very slow but after hearing Ianto beg him for more, he sped up. As Jack's movements increased and the apartment was filled with groans of pleasure, Jack began to stroke the extremely man beneath him, in time with his thrusts.

Soon, lost in pleasure, both men were screaming out. Both encouraged by each other's reactions, they were soon close to the edge as Jack began thrusting harder and faster. Feeling his muscles tighten Ianto cried out Jack's name as he came over his stomach and Jack's hand. Overwhelmed by the sudden tightness and hearing Ianto's screams, Jack soon lost all control and came within seconds of Ianto.

After some final little shakes of pleasure, Jack collapsed on top of Ianto. Both breathing heavily they let themselves recover from all the sensations. Ianto soon felt Jack slip out of him and couldn't help but give a little whimper. Opening his eyes he found Jack still leaning over him, staring at him with pure happiness written across his face.

"I can't describe how amazing that was." Jack sighed, pecking Ianto on the lips again before moving beside him.

"It was nice being completely sober this time." Ianto joked and they both chuckled.

Pushing himself out of bed, not caring that he was stark naked, Ianto grabbed a damp towel from the bathroom. Cleaning himself and Jack up, and sharing a few little kisses, Ianto discarded the towel and climbed under the covers in bed. Jack cuddled up next to him and soon they both fell into a deep and happy sleep.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes Ianto found a pair of deep blue eyes looking back at his.

"Morning." Jack whispered huskily, grinning at the still naked man in bed next to him.

"That's one nice way to wake up." Ianto smiled back. Leaning over his captured Jack's lips in a brief and delicate kiss. Pulling back, his smile grew as he noticed Jack's hair sticking up in different directions.

"I love you." Ianto's eyes shot down from Jack's hair to focus on his eyes. His mouth wide in shock Ianto felt his heart beat faster. He shakily let out a breath and continued to stare, amazed at Jack's statement. Jack's delicate smile grew as he watched Ianto's mind race. Soon Ianto was nervously smiling back; now with a light blush plastered across his face.

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, uploading a little early this week-just because i felt bad about uploading a day late last time. You may notice that this chapter is a tiny bit longer than some of the others and if you squint, it contains a tiny scene not including Ianto (but with Jack)

But anyway...hope you enjoy!

xx

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Are you always like this in the kitchen?" Ianto asked, sitting at his kitchen counter, watching Jack dance around and make breakfast. Jack paused and looked up in thought, a slight frown appearing on his forehead.

"No…actually." Looking over at Ianto again, face breaking out into a wide grin, he moved over to the counter, leaning to peck the other man on the lips. When they pulled away Ianto watched Jack turn back cooking the eggs whilst he sipped his coffee.

"So, what do you want to do today? We have all day don't we?" Ianto asked watching turn off the stove.

"Close to it yeah. I don't know what do you want to do?" Ianto chuckled.

"I asked you first Harkness." Jack pretended to look wounded and placed the eggs on their plates.

"Using my last name! Ouch!" he winked, "What have I done to deserve that!" Moving around around the counter Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, placing kisses all over Ianto's neck, who consequently blushed. Jack finally pulled back and took the seat next to him. "In all seriousness how about we have breakfast, go for a walk and we can decided from there? We can go out for lunch too if you want?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Good." Jack nodded once in agreement before leaning over again to kiss Ianto's lips.

* * *

After enjoying their breakfast and deciding to take a long shower together, Jack and Ianto decided to go for their walk in a near by park.

"So how's work going?"

"Really Ianto, you want to talk about work?"

"I'm actually interested you know! I happen to do the same thing you are and I'm just curious if you…enjoy it. I mean we did once talk about how we weren't doing what really want to do."

"Well yeah, as I once said before…it's alright. I enjoy helping people but most of the time its just too much work and I would rather relax more. I guess that's selfish of me"

"I don't think it's selfish. You have every right to say that and you know I feel the same most of the time." Jack smiled at Ianto as they continued through the park. A peaceful silence took over for a few minutes.

"So can I hold your hand in public yet?" Jack asked, presenting a toothy grin to Ianto.

"Jack." Ianto groaned, yet couldn't help smiling back.

"Ok, ok. Well how about you just imagine that I'm holding your hand" Ianto turned his face away, hiding his blush from Jack. "Are you blushing Mr. Jones?"

"No." Ianto lied as he felt Jack's gaze on him. Jack stepped in front of Ianto, stopping him from walking on and grabbed hold of his forearms. As Jack tried to make Ianto look at him, Ianto continued to move his head away from Jack's gaze causing both of them to burst into laughter.

"Jack?" An American voice yelled. Jack dropped his arms from Ianto's and froze staring past him. Ianto spun around.

"Aren't those your parents?" Ianto questioned, looking back at Jack confused.

"Yeah." Jack sighed.

"I should go…"

"No." Jack grabbed Ianto's arm again, "Stay." Not wanting to argue with Jack, Ianto turned around again and smiled at Jack's approaching parents. "What are they doing here?" Jack said through his strained smile.

"I knew it was you! Jack honey how are you?" Jack's mom pulled Jack into a hug, where he towered over her.

"I'm great mom." He turned to his dad and they shook hands, "Sir."

"Son. How's Gwen?" He said stiffly, with a hint of a smile.

"She's...uh…great. Why are you guys here…in Cardiff!?"

"Well the wedding is coming up soon and we wanted to spend as much time as we could with you and Gwen." His mom replied before turning to Ianto, "Why do I recognize you dear?"

"You two remember Ianto from university? We completed the same degree."

"Oh of course, it's lovely to see you again Ianto!" Jack's mom acknowledged, bringing Ianto into a friendly hug. "Haven't seen you since graduation dear!"

"Where's Gwen Jack?" Jack's dad cut in.

"She's at her parents for the weekend Sir."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"She wanted to go alone, plus I had work to catch up on." Jack's dad nodded in understanding. "I saw I nice restaurant close to the hotel, shall we go for an early lunch?" All expressing their agreements, Jack's parents linked arms and headed towards the restaurant, Jack and Ianto following behind.

"Jack I don't feel right about this." Ianto whispered.

"It's ok Ianto. Don't worry about it."

* * *

After a quiet lunch, Jack and Ianto listened to Jack's mom tell some childhood stories from when they lived in America. Much to Jack's irritation they were all embarrassing.

"Sounds like he was a cute baby." Ianto chuckled.

"Oh he was the cutest. He still has those little dimples on his cheeks..."

"Ha ha...alright mom, I think that's enough embarrassment for today."

"Son, come with me." Jack's dad said, standing up from the table. "Lets grab a drink."

"Yes sir. Ianto did you want anything?"

"No thanks Jack."

"Yes you two leave us, so I can tell Ianto more embarrassing stories of you." His mom teased.

"Don't you dare." Jack smiled, kissing his mom on the cheek before following his dad over to the bar.

After ordering two scotches. Jack looked over at his mom and Ianto.

"Mom seems happy."

"Oh she is. She's never been better." His dad replied, taking a sip of scotch. "I think it's because of the wedding." Jack's smile faded slightly as he took a sip from his glass.

"Dad...have you ever gone down a road, really far down it and wondered…maybe it wasn't or isn't what you wanted?" His dad sighed and placed down his glass.

"The problem with that expression 'what you want' is that it's frequently at odds with what is right. Jack, I admit I was distant when you were growing up, but I still know you well enough to see what is happening." Jack stared at his dad in shock. "Now, don't try and insult my intelligence by denying it. But whatever is going on with you two" He instigated, gesturing at Ianto, "It ends now. We do not believe it that kind of thing. It's sick, wrong and…"

"But dad…"

"No Jack, you listen to me. You are marrying Gwen, you made a commitment, and you're making your mother and I very happy in doing so. Doing what you're doing with a man is one thing, but having an affair? That's not how I raised you. That's not the kind of people we are." Grabbing his drink from the bar, he tipped back the last drop of scotch before walking back over to the table.

* * *

"So that was an interesting day. Not exactly what we had in mind, but it was nice talking to your parents." Ianto reflected, walking down the road towards Ianto's apartment.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?" Ianto asked, noticing Jack's lifeless tone.

"Oh yeah, just tired." Ianto nodded briefly in understanding before stopping outside his front door.

"Did you want to come up?"

"Uh…well yes but Gwen just messaged me, she's on her way back now, so she'll be back in Cardiff soon."

"Oh ok…" Ianto turned towards his front door, walking up a few steps and got his key out.

"Listen Ianto I…" Ianto turned back, taking a step down closer towards Jack. "What I said…this morning in bed…"

"Yeah?" Ianto smiled, taking another step closer, remembering the Americans words.

"I meant it." He leaned forward and briefly pecked Ianto's cheek before walking down the road. Ianto's smiled faded as he watched Jack walk around the corner.

* * *

"He said that? You've got to be kidding!" Tosh exclaimed, sitting down opposite Ianto at The Hub. Five days after Jack and Ianto's weekend together, and after a busy week at work, Ianto decided to meet up with Tosh for lunch. He did not expect her however, to argue with him over Jack.

"It's complicated." Tosh glared at him. "Don't Tosh."

"Don't what Ianto? Jack is not treating you right!" She hissed. "He needs to make things clear. Either he leaves Gwen now or you two have to stop doing what your doing. To be honest Ianto, for someone so intelligent, you're being a little stupid."

"Wait, I'M being stupid?" Ianto scoffed.

"He's stringing you along! And the worse part is you're letting him! How long are you going to let him do this to you? His wedding day, his anniversary…"

"He's not even married yet…"

"Exactly Ianto! He's not even married! He can change this situation any time he wants! He can end it with Gwen for you at any time…but he hasn't...has he!" "When did you become one of these people Ianto? This is so unlike you. You're stuck, waiting for him."

"I don't see you going out looking for your happy ever after!"

"Maybe you're right Ianto. But at least I try. At least I know I take chances."

"Oh really? When was the last time you ever took a chance Tosh?"

"Three days ago when I decided to move to London." Tosh stated calmly.

"I…you're moving to London?"

"Yes. I'm still sorting things out about when I'm moving, but I have a job lined up over there."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Now actually. But then we had this little argument."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Yes, well if you really want to make it up to me you can get me an amazing going away present."

"Ok, what's that?"

"Tell Jack to make a decision."

* * *

After a relatively calm afternoon at work Ianto decided to take a detour through the park on his way home. He was about to walk out of the park when he heard a familiar voice coming from the busy pub across the road.

"Hey Ianto!" Looking up Ianto saw John smiling and waving, running across the unoccupied road.

"Hey John...wait…you didn't call me eye candy"

"Well Ianto's your name isn't it?"

"I…well yes, but…never mind."

"Want to grab a drink?"

"Yeah sure, why not?"

Following John into the pub, they soon ordered a pint each and found a small table in the corner.

"You know I was thinking about you last night, wondering if I should jerk off or not." Ianto's eyes widened at John's sudden honesty. "But I couldn't get it up and that never happens to me...never. Now I know it wasn't because I don't think you're hot, coz I do. You're the sexiest Welshman out there. So I think it was because...I don't know...I guess now I associate you with failure." Ianto cracked up into laughter.

"Failure because you couldn't get me in bed?"

"Well yeah. I definitely consider that a failure."

"How can you make the most grotesque thing sound charming?" John grinned back at Ianto.

"Is that a compliment?" Ianto chuckled.

"Sure."

"So how big do you think it is?"

"Excuse me?" Ianto spluttered, struggling to swallow his beer.

"The house. Do you think it's gonna be big?" John replied, thumping Ianto on the back.

"Oh," he croaked, "What house?"

"The one Jack's old man is buying for him and Gwen." Ianto froze his smile completely gone. "Gwen didn't tell you?" Ianto shook his head slowly not knowing what to say. "Yeah, they're over on Druidstone Road right now looking at this great house. Waayyy more than I can afford. "

"Yeah..."

* * *

Once hearing the news from John, Ianto quickly made his excuses and went home. He ordered in Thai food and tried to not think about Jack. What made that difficult was Gwen calling him to chat.

"Hey Gwen."

"Well hello Yanny, my little man whore!"

"What!?"

"John just texted me and said how you two saw each other today. So spill the beans? Tell me what you two got up to? Where did you guys do it? The bed? Or could you not wait so you did it on the kitchen floor? Is he circumcised?" She laughed. Ignoring Gwen, Ianto took a breath and continued.

"When were you going to tell me about the house?"

"How did you know? Oh John. Uh...well it wasn't a secret or anything...But oh my god! Wait till you see the house! It's amazing! The view is great. We love it!"

"We haven't decided anything yet." Jack's voice appeared over the phone.

"Oh...am I on speaker?" Ianto said through gritted teeth from hearing Jack's voice.

"Hey Ianto."

"Hi Jack. So you love the house too?"

"Uhh..." There was a long pause before he continued, "it was alright...yeah it was ok."

"Ok? What are you talking about babe? We loved it." Gwen corrected.

"Well that's great!" Ianto cut in, "Oh well look I've got to go, but Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, John is circumcised." Ianto lied before hanging up and chucking the phone across the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy and i hope you all have a marvellous week.

Also please let me know if there are any errors...i couldn't be bothered to properly check as i spent the whole weekend cleaning my house...sooo exhausted.

xx

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Having his phone off for the weekend was initially a brilliant idea for Ianto...however at work on Monday morning it was a different tale as he switched on his phone to find thirty-nine missed calls and fourteen unanswered messages from Jack. Deciding to once again ignore them all he went about his work through the morning, immersing himself in his work, the best he could.

"Ianto..." Looking up at his open office door, Ianto's secretary came blustering in. "Jack is on the phone and he's called four times already."

"Hang up on him." Sensing Ianto's anger, she quickly nodded and left the room.

After only getting back to his work for a few seconds, Ianto's mobile buzzed. Reaching over a new message from Jack flashed on the screen. 'Can we please meet Ianto? I really need to talk to you.'

After an angry growl, he pressed reply 'Go talk to your new house!' Hitting send he once again felt the need to hurl the phone across the room. Realising he didn't want to pay for a new phone, he dumped it in his desk draw, ignoring the intermitted buzzing for the rest of the day, not caring if the calls were work related.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week, Ianto was surprised that there were no more missed calls or messages left on his phone from Jack. _Good. I'm glad he's given up. What a fucking arse. _

On Thursday night, Ianto felt torn. He was happy that he had the next day off from work but realising that it was because he had to go out for Gwen's hen's night and then go to Barmouth for the weekend again (He still didn't know why he agreed to go), he felt down and angry. He didn't want to face Gwen or Jack. And surprisingly he really didn't want to see Tosh after their last conversation about Jack and Gwen.

He was surprised however to find that he had a good night partying with Gwen and two of her other bridesmaids. The male stripper was an added extra but then again, when he looked up and down at the man's toned body, all he could think about was Jacks equally toned and tanned body. But Ianto pushed on through as they made their way to different bars and finally, after saying goodbye to the other two girls, Gwen asked if she could stay the night at his. Reluctantly agreeing he let her have a shower whilst he made the bed and got out some of his old clothes for her to wear.

"Sooooo..." Gwen began, now snuggled up on Ianto's bed with hot chocolate in hand. Ianto struggled to push the thought of naked Jack lying exactly where Gwen was now situated. "What's happening with you and John?" Ianto rolled his eyes and sat at the other end of the bed. "What he's not marriage material?" He rolled his eyes again but before he could answer his phone began to ring. "Who is calling you at three am?" Gwen said as she began reach over for the phone. Ianto quickly snatched up the phone and jumped off the bed.

"Hello?"

"Ianto it's me. Don't hang up." The familiar American voice replied. "Ianto please, I miss you. That's all I want to say."

"Who is it?" Gwen pestered.

"Uh..." Ianto began not knowing what to say.

"Look, can I come up?" Jack begged. "Please? Just want to talk to you. I've been driving myself crazy for a week."

"Oh my god, who is it!? Telll meeeee." Gwen whined.

"Uhh...Tosh."

"What? What about Tosh? Look Ianto I'm downstairs can I come up?" Jack asked slightly confused.

"Tosh!?" Gwen asked, a scrunched up confused expression forming on her face.

"What? You're downstairs?" Ianto blurted. "No, no, no you can't come up. Gwen is here so..."

"Oh my god!" Gwen interrupted. Ianto paused and stared at her. "Tosh is downstairs at three am and wants to come up? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD...ew." Her face suddenly turned into disgust and she started jumping up and down shaking her hands. "Ew! Ew! You are sleeping with Tosh!?" As Gwen continued her squeals of disgust Ianto turned back to his phone.

"Uh...i gotta go." Hanging up he placed the phone back down.

"Oh my god, wait...she's downstairs!" Gwen's eyes widened as she rushed over to the window.

"What? Oh shit. No." Ianto exclaimed running over to stop Gwen from opening it and looking out. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to stop her, but luckily Jack was no where in sight as she yelled.

"Well done Sato! You little trollop! Didn't know you had it in you! Looks like Ianto had it in y..." Ianto pulled Gwen away from the window before she was able to continue. With no sign of Jack outside, after quickly glancing out the window, he slammed it shut. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? What the hell? I'm your best friend!"

"Uh...I don't know...it...just happened." A stab of guilt flooded through Ianto as he bit is lip.

After a half hour of pestering for information, Gwen finally gave up and soon became tired. Both deciding to go to bed, Ianto switched off the lights and they both climbed into his bed. Not quite ready to fall asleep yet, they ended up facing each other and quietly talking about anything and everything.

"People who were friends as kids almost always lose touch eventually. I'm glad we didn't."

"Me too."

"And we never will right?"

"No."

"I don't think there is anyone who knows me like you. Not even Jack. You really accept me for who I am."

"Why are you saying this? What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Gwen sighed. "Nothing is wrong. But when you're getting married, you know, leading up to this big event, this big moment in your life...you start thinking about all your other big moments and...you were in all of mine. I just..." Tears started to fill her eyes. "I need to tell you how much I appreciate you being there for me. I need to tell you how much I appreciate and admire you."

Silence filled the room, as Ianto's own tears started to build up and fall down his cheeks. Gwen shut her eyes and Ianto continued to watch her.

"Gwen, I need to tell you something." Gwen was silent but gave a slight nod.

"I've done something..."

"Ianto..." She slowly opened her eyes, "I love you. I..." He looked up at him, "I would never let anyone hurt you, ever. And, you wouldn't let anyone hurt me, right?" Ianto swallowed and shook his head.

"No." Gwen shut her eyes again and snuggled under the covers, her head resting on her left hand. Ianto stared at her engagement ring. Quietly battling back his oncoming emotions he closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Ianto?"

Ianto jolted awake and looked bleary eyed around the room for Gwen. She was standing at the end of the bed staring at him, a panicked look plastered on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"Do you think I should marry Jack?" Ianto bolted upright and stared wide eyed at her.

"What!?"

"I'm serious Yanny! Like I said last night. NO ONE knows me like you do! You know Jack too and you're smart...like book smart and so's Jack and I'm dumb...I just...Please don't let me do anything stupid."

"Gwen!" Ianto jumped out of bed and walked over to her, pulling her towards the couch and making her sit opposite him. "Where is all this coming from?"

"I just. I do dumb shit. I fuck up Yan. I love him, I do love Jack and I know what he sees in me. You know? He's never met anyone like me. I don't let stuff get to me. I always just hope everything will work out, because...it always has. I love him and what you said for my vows...I feel that. Especially when you said...erm..."

"Life without him would be unimaginable?"

"Yeah! That! And it would! But...I'm scared...is that enough for marriage?"

"I think...you...should, marry him."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." As Gwen wrapped her arms around him, Ianto felt his heart break. Tears were threatening, once again, to fall down his face.

"So you think it's ok that I kinda cheated on him a little bit?"

"What?" Ianto pulled back, mouth open, his eye's suddenly drying.

"Well...it was barely...it was just once."

"With who?" He blustered.

"Oh...uh...just a guy from work and it was nothing. You know me, it was just sex. And I felt terrible. So...that's good... right? Plus Jack hasn't had sex with me since like before our last trip to Barmouth." Ianto's eyes and mouth comically widened further. _They haven't been having sex? Has Jack stopped sleeping with her because of me? Oh Christ. _Gwen gave a sigh of relief. "I'm like so glad I got this off my chest. I hate feeling guilty...you know? I feel soooo much better now." She wrapped around him again. Ianto not knowing what to say just sat might have felt that a weight had been lifted off, but the weight had now been transferred to an unsuspecting Ianto.

* * *

"Oh you have got to be kidding! This is like a soap opera." Tosh exclaimed, taking the seat next to Ianto in the park. "When are you going to tell Jack? Want me to tell him? Oh I'd love to tell him!"

"You're not getting involved in this Tosh. I've told Gwen to marry him. I'm done with him. I'm bowing out."

"Ianto! But this is just what you wanted isn't it? She's told you she's cheating."

"Cheated." He corrected.

"It doesn't matter. You want your opportunity, take it."

"Tosh, I just...no." Ianto stood up and began to walk away from her.

"I don't get you Ianto! I just don't understand why you let her win all the time!" Tosh hurriedly replied as she caught up to Ianto. He shook his head at her in denial. "You can shake your head at me all you like Ianto but I've said it before, if the tables were turned around, do you think she'd let you win?"

"Tosh. Let it go. Why do you hate her so much?" He accused, raising his voice. They both stopped in the middle of the pathway.

"I don't hate her Ianto! I hate the fact that you yield to her at every turn!" Tosh argued now with an equally raised voice. "So why do you do it? Why let her win?"

"Because that's what Gwen does!" He yelled, not noticing other people in the park staring. "Ok! She always wins. She always has. She always will. What she wants, she gets! Tosh she even got into Oxford! She wanted it so she got in, and with her grades?"

"You're kidding right?" Tosh asked calmly with a slight tone of incredulity.

"What?"

"Did you see her acceptance letter?" Ianto looked up in thought and then slowly shook his head. "Exactly! Remember after I first met Gwen in our last year at high school? We had our school dance coming up and she asked Leonardo DiCaprio to go with her? And they sent a letter back saying he was flattered but couldn't make it? How many times did she show us that letter? I could recite it now and that was a rejection. So do you really think that if she was accepted into Oxford, that she wouldn't make us recite it too?" Ianto froze in thought, realisation swamping his mind. "Come on Ianto. She never got into Oxford." With a slight pause and without another word, Ianto started to march away, Tosh hurriedly catching up again.

"Ianto? Look I understand you're in a tough spot because you love Jack, but you have to do something about it. Because he's being a coward and I can see that he really does care for you." She started to raise her voice again as Ianto tried to get away from her. "But, you need to think about yourself here! I just don't want to see him break your heart Ianto. I care about you too much for that! Ianto you need to do something for yourself! For once! Tell him. Ditch Gwen. You deserve to be happy!"

"Shut up Tosh!" He finally exploded, stopping once again in the middle of the path. "Leave it alone! It's not your business! Just leave me alone! That would make me happy! I'll figure it out myself."

"Ok. Fine." Without another glance Tosh spun around and stormed off in the other direction leaving a angry yet remorseful Ianto.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Although Ianto protested as much as he could, Gwen would not allow him to get out of going to Barmouth. Still annoyed and guilty after his conversation with Tosh the previous day, Ianto packed his weekend bag and soon found himself on the train on his way up to Owen's on saturday. He had insisted he would go by train-not wanting to be in the car with Jack, Gwen or Tosh.

That night he found he was the first to arrive and quietly waited with Owen for everyone else to come. John was first, followed by the others and soon they all decided to grab some dinner and come back to the house for a few games of poker.

"We're killing you Ianto." Jack chuckled, as Owen pulled in his winning chips.

"Isn't that the truth!" Tosh muttered. Ianto glared at her.

"Come on Jones!" John chuckled.

"Nothing like a good game of poker." Tosh commented, sitting down at the table.

"Have you even played poker before?" Gwen quipped.

"Yes actually. I'm quite good at it. "

"Oh, well why don't you come join your lover boy over here eh?" Gwen winked, "Help him out?" Tosh frowned at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Gwen!" Ianto seethed.

"Woops! Ianto told me your secret!" Gwen giggled, placing a hand comically over her mouth.

"I have an idea." Tosh began her face turning from confusion to smugness. "Lets change up the game. Who ever gets the highest card gets to tell a secret."

"Love it!" Gwen affirmed.

"Tosh, stop it." Hissed Ianto.

"No, come on Ianto..." Tosh smiled cheekily. "It'll be...fun." Grabbing the shuffled cards she shuffled placed a card in front of everyone at the table.

"Ok," She turned hers over. "Five."

"Jack." Owen grinned.

"Nine." Jack muttered.

"Queen!" Gwen yelled in delight.

"Two." John chuckled his card back down on the table.

"Six." Ianto sighed.

"Woo! Ok! I've got a secret." Gwen sung and then grinned. "Tosh and Ianto are having sex."

"What?" Tosh, Jack and Owen exclaimed incredulously, all staring at between Ianto and Tosh.

"I was there the other night and at 3am someone..." She looked at Tosh. "Turned up for a little dirty deed."

"I knew it!" John yelled out.

"I thought...oh." Owen stared at Tosh, face sullen and without another word rose to his feet and left the room.

"Ok I think we're all done here." Ianto announced, standing up.

"Yes I agree with Ianto. Lets just leave it here." Jack pushed his chair back.

"No, no! We only just got started." Tosh protested.

"Yeah! For once I agree with Tosh tonight! This is fun! I want to know more secrets!" Gwen chimed.

"I'll watch but I'm not playing." Ianto said, sitting back down.

"Yeah I'll leave this one to the ladies, I have no secrets." John winked.

"I'm out too." Jack agreed, pulling his chair in again.

"Spoil sports." Gwen chided.

"Fine just us girls huh?" Tosh flipped over her card. "Nine."

"Three." Gwen grumbled.

"Tosh..." Ianto warned.

"It's ok Ianto. Something needed to be said at some point."

"What's...going on?" Gwen questioned, looking back and fourth from Ianto and Tosh, confusion plastered across her face.

"Nothing." Ianto confirmed, eyes not moving from Tosh.

"Well Gwen, J..."

"TOSH NO!" Ianto roared. Gwen, John and Jack sat there in shock, a little understanding appearing on Jack's face. "Tosh a word." He stood up again, waiting for Tosh to get up. Once she did she walked off into the other room, Ianto following close behind.

"What the hell Tosh?" Ianto hissed, closing the living room door behind him. "I never would have thought you would do that to me!"

"Yeah well, what is all this about us sleeping together!?" Tosh hissed back, arms flailing around. Ianto swallowed, not knowing what to say. "I thought you didn't want me involved in your little situation here Ianto!"

"I never asked you to get involved!"

"Yet somehow Gwen thinks we're sleeping together! That IS getting me involved! Look." She sighed. "That doesn't matter. I've been listening to you talk about this affair with Jack for ages now. You need to do something! Ianto this is just pathetic. I thought you were better than this. The funny thing is at the end of the day you two deserve each other because he's never going to do anything and you're never going to ask him and lets be honest again, You and I both know that even if you did, she will NEVER let you have him!"

"Tosh..." Ianto began, his temper rising.

"No, don't 'Tosh' me! You're being a real prick!"

"Prick? Well then you should stop being a bitch Tosh!" Ianto yelled, not caring if the others could hear. Tosh just stood there, staring blankly at him, before calmly walking past him to the door.

"I'm a bitch now huh?"

"Tosh I..."

"Yeah. Well I'm the only bitch here who seems to care about you." Ianto let Tosh open the door and slam it shut behind her. He had never called Tosh anything before. They had never argued as much as they had in the past couple of weeks. _Jones, you've officially reached the lowest of lows. _

After the failed card games, the house became quiet and tensions ran high. Tosh and Ianto were both angry and went to bed early, along with Owen who had gone to bed even earlier, still annoyed after hearing about Tosh and Ianto's secret relationship. Gwen was confused about the fight and kept asking Jack for an explanation and Jack himself was clearly stressed and kept avoiding her questions. But John seemed to be the only one still enjoying himself and decided to head over to the local bar first for a bit, before heading to bed, now with company.

* * *

The next day hardly anyone was speaking to each other, besides Gwen and Jack who were quietly bickering, thinking that no one else could hear them. John was still in bed until two in the afternoon and wasn't very talkative until later that night when he suggested that they head over to the local bar to try and ease up all the tension.

Sitting at the bar Ianto listened in over the music to Gwen and Jack who were standing behind him, still arguing.

"What is it you're not telling me!?" Gwen pressed.

"For the thousandth time Gwen, there's nothing to tell! I've told you this earlier today, if you want to know something ask..."

"I'm sorry but all this is odd. Those two never fight and there's something you're not telling me! You were acting strange and you still are!"

"Look, lets talk outside." Jack insisted calmly.

"I don't want to talk outside! I want to know..."

"Congrats to you and Tosh." A slightly tipsy Owen leaned on the bar next to Ianto.

"Owen, Tosh and I aren't sleeping together."

"What?"

"We...that, was a complete lie. It's just...a misunderstanding on Gwen's part."

"Oh." Owen commented, face suddenly lightening up. "Do you...I mean you guys are really close though?"

"Yeah, just friends though." Ianto smiled.

"Do...you think she'll ever go out with me?"

"Yeah I do. Recently you've been just, being yourself and I think Tosh likes you for that. Just give her time. She's moving to London though, if you didn't know already."

"Yeah I know mate. But, I don't think that would stop me. She's a gorgeous woman, I really like her." He placed his empty glass on the bar, face abruptly determined. "I'm going to continue going after her and if in the end she says no, well...at least I tried. I'll uh, see you around mate." He smiled and walked off slightly wobbly towards the back of the bar.

Now that Owen had left, Ianto listened back into Jack and Gwen's conversation.

"...I think it's weird too but..." Jack continued. Gwen groaned.

"Just...whatever Jack." Ianto couldn't hear anything else. Assuming they had finished their argument he looked down at his drink, trying not to think about anything.

"You told Tosh?" Jack asked stiffly, suddenly appearing next to him at the bar.

"No. She guessed."

"Gwen's upset. She keeps asking me what happened at dinner tonight." Jack scolded.

"Arg, You know what Jack, work it out with her." Jumping off his stool, Ianto grabbed his wallet and started walking towards the exit.

"Ianto?" Jack quietly asked before quickly walking after him. "Ianto!" Finally outside Ianto stopped and turned around. "Ianto what am I supposed to do!?"

"Oh my god! Just forget what you're supposed to do Jack and do what you want to do. Live your life the way you want to live it. If you don't want to be a lawyer, don't. If you want to be a teacher, teach! If you don't want to live in a house your dad bought you and Gwen, don't. Or do. You fucking decide Jack. You decide."

Soon Ianto felt his body turn and start walking away of its own accord. He couldn't take it anymore. Jack was pathetic and Tosh was right. He was in love with the man, no denying it, but he couldn't take any more shit that Jack threw at him.

He suddenly stopped in the middle of the deserted road. _He's needs to make a decision. That's what I told him...I need him to decide now. I need to make him decide. What did Owen say?...'At least he tried.'_ _I need to think about what I want. What do I want?...I want Jack. That night where I introduced them...I shouldn't have left. Oh Christ what have I done!_

Without another moments hesitation Ianto spun around and began running back towards the bar. As he got closer to the entrance he saw Jack still standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Jack!" Jack looked up hearing Ianto's yell and moved away from the wall, a worried expression covering his face.

"Ianto! What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have left..." He stood started, standing just in front of Jack.

"No, it's ok..."

"No, all those years ago, I shouldn't have left. That night when I left you and Gwen, I shouldn't have left."

"Ianto..."

"No let me say this. What happened shouldn't have happened. Jack, cancel the wedding. Tell her you can't marry her." He took in a deep breath, "I love you Jack. I've always loved you. I should have told you a long time ago. I didn't take that risk. I'm telling you now though before it's too late. Before it's really too late. You're not the only one who hasn't lived the life he wants. But I want to live it now...with you."

Ianto let out the breath and swallowed, staring at Jack, tears flooding his hopeful face. But looking into Jack's eyes he noticed tears forming in his eyes too. But instead of tears of joy and love, Ianto couldn't help but see pain. His heart began sinking as Jack slowly began shaking his head.

"I can't Ianto...I...can't. I'm so sorry. I can't."

Well he had done it. He had finally told Jack what he wants and he got his answer. The cold wind hit Ianto like a slap in the face. He stood there. His heart slowed down and his tears suddenly dried. He watching Jack's pain grow, the tears continuing their decent down the Americans chiselled face. His piercing blue eyes now dull and grey. As Ianto turned and began his walk back to the house he only had one thought...

_He doesn't love me._


	13. Chapter 13

Surprise! New early chapter! You be welcome ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

When Ianto had taken the train back to Cardiff on the Monday morning after he had told Jack to leave Gwen, he was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He hadn't slept well that night, he had a busy day of work ahead of him and to top it off Gwen kept messaging him asking why he was acting weird, why was Tosh and Jack acting weird etc.

When he got home late after work he collapsed onto his couch and cried himself to sleep. The next day he called in sick. Which he later decided was a big mistake, as he couldn't find anything to do that would distract him from his pure embarrassment. _Why did I turn around and go back to him? Why did I decide to tell him to leave her? Of course he wasn't going to leave Gwen...for me! Why would he?, when he's got Gwen. Maybe I was just a phase he was going through._

More than two weeks went by and Ianto didn't speak to Tosh or Jack. Gwen, not thinking anything was wrong and still getting ready for her wedding continued to speak to Ianto. But through these two weeks Ianto dived himself into his work. Taking case after case, anything to just keep him busy, and anything to stop him from looking at his phone where several 'I'm sorry' messages from Jack sat waiting. What made Ianto feel even worse was he hadn't even made up with Tosh. She had moved to London a week ago, and he hadn't even called her to apologize or even to say bye.

Sitting as his desk on a Wednesday afternoon he looked over at his calendar. Two weeks till Gwen and Jack's wedding. If he could skip it, he would, but he was Gwen's best friend. Nothing he could do. Thinking about them together started making him feel sick. Pulling down his tie and unbuttoning his first few buttons of his shirt he skulled down some water before looking back at the calendar. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Standing up and looking out of his office window down to the busy street, he wondered how he would continue on his life, being friends with Gwen and dealing with Jack and their happy married life. _How can I do this? How can I deal with knowing about Gwen's meaningless sex with her work colleague and not even tell Jack!? If I told him it would seem like I was trying to break them up...god Gwen wouldn't forgive me...but what would Jack do? If he found out would he end it with her? Would he leave her for me? _Ianto slapped his face. _Dangerous thinking Jones! Dangerous. _He looked down at the photo frames propped up across the windowsill. Most were Gwen and him through the years, one was of him and Tosh and another, now faced down so you couldn't see, was a photo of him and Jack in university. He picked up the one of him and Tosh and brushed off some of the dust that had accumulated. _I wonder if Yvonne would be fine with me taking some time off in London to see her? After all I have been working my arse off for the past two weeks. I need to apologize. _

Placing down the frame, he walked into Yvonne's office and after some negotiation and agreement that he would see check his emails and answer calls, his normally strict boss gave him the nod of approval to go off and visit Tosh for just over a week.

* * *

After leaving a message on Tosh's answering machine and finishing his week of work, Ianto boarded the train from Cardiff to London on Friday night. Hopping off the train in London he surprised to see Tosh waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Tosh." He said as he walked up to her.

"Me too Ianto. I shouldn't have called you a prick."

"I shouldn't have called you a bitch."

"Well anyway all is forgiven. I'm glad you're here. I missed you." She pulled him into a big hug before linking their arms and walking out of the station towards her car.

* * *

"I took you're advice." Ianto began, placing his bag down in Tosh's apartment, before lying down on the couch.

"Oh? YOU? Take MY advice?" She feigned surprise and giggled as Ianto swatted her.

"Yeah." He replied, his face turning to utter seriousness. "I told him. I told Jack to leave Gwen, cancel the wedding and...oh god..." He placed his head in his hands.

"What?" She questioned, sitting next to him.

"I told him I loved him and that I wanted to live my life with him."

"Oh Ianto..." Placing an arm around him, Tosh rested her head on Ianto's shoulder. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have listened to me."

"No Tosh, no you were right. In an annoying way, I'm glad I did tell him that. He needed to hear it and I needed to...I needed to give him the ultimatum. I guess he made his decision though..."

"I'm sorry." Ianto laughed slightly.

"It's ok. I'll get over it at some point. Your task is to distract me." She laughed again.

"Done and done Jones!"

* * *

After a night of movies and popcorn, the next day Tosh took Ianto around London to distract him from the upcoming wedding. At lunch he felt the need to message Gwen and tell her he was in London, but not two minutes had passed since he pressed send and he was met by a call from the Welshwoman herself.

"Gwen..."

"WHAT THE HELL YAN? Why are you in London? Come back, I need you!"

"Gwen, I'm only like two or three hours away by train..."

"That's not the point! It's a week and a half till my wedding! There are all these things to do and I need you here now! I'm having trouble with the caterer..."

"I needed time Gwen."

"You are my best friend Yan, we've been dreaming about my wedding for years and years, I need you come back and help me! Get the next train back now and you'll be in Cardiff by the end of the day. Get back here NOW!"

"Gwen..."

"RIGHT NOW!"

"Gwen...No." Eyes wide in shock from his own actions, he quickly hung up and looked at Tosh, who was equally surprised.

"Wow." She laughed, "Did you really just say no to Gwen!?"

"Yes. Shit."

"Come on Yanny," She winked, "Lets go buy you some pretty things." It was Ianto's turn to laugh and roll his eyes, allowing himself to be pulled up by Tosh and dragged through the streets of London.

* * *

A week went by in Tosh's company and by this time Ianto was feeling at home. He had been ignoring messages and calls from Gwen and few from Jack, he had been answering any emails from work while lazing on Tosh's couch and most importantly he had been distracted from the upcoming nuptials.

Flicking through one of Tosh's old photo albums he found pictures of himself and Gwen. As his eyes flicked from photo to photo, he wondered how and when things had gotten so complicated.

"Gwen's right. I have been dreaming about her wedding day as much as she has for years and years. But I really don't know how I'm going to stand there at the alter next to Gwen and Jack for Christ sake!"

"That is a strange set up..."

"What?"

"Well you know...you being the maid of honor as it were AND the best man to Jack."

"Yes well we organized that ages ago. Jack doesn't have many other mates, besides his work colleagues and I am Gwen's best friend, we had to come to some kind of agreement. Luckily I got to split all the maid of honor duties with the other bridesmaids. But anyway, that's not the point. I just...I don't think I can do it and if I don't, Gwen will freak out and Jack will not know what to say. I can't stand there and listen to them promise to live their lives together and have Gwen say MY words...MY vows."

"Well, I think you still should have told Jack that she was cheating on him."

"No. I thought about it and, I didn't want him to pick me by default. I don't know if he would do that actually. But anyway I want to be someone's first choice. I want to be Jack's first choice..."

"Well Ianto, funnily enough you were once my first choice."

"What?"

"After we first met at school, I...well I had a crush on you. You were and still are, sweet, handsome, caring, and intelligent and you can make a wonderful cup of coffee."

"...For how long?"

"Oh not too long. The most part of a year I suppose, not for long. I soon got my first boyfriend and never thought of you in that way again."

"I never had any clue..."

"I know. Believe me I know. You were always off with Gwen anyway, didn't have time for any other girls in your life really."

"Sorry." Tosh laughed.

"Oh don't you start apologising. I think we've done enough over the past week to last a lifetime."

* * *

Come Saturday Ianto was seen lazing on Tosh's couch, holding a hot cup of coffee whilst Tosh leaned on her kitchen bench.

"I have to go back today." Ianto sighed. Tosh nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah. You and I both knew you wouldn't be able to miss that wedding. Plus I guess you're going to need a few days back so Gwen doesn't murder you and I guess you have work commitments."

"I'm not going back for her." Tosh looked up from her coffee in shock. "This is not who I am Tosh. This whole thing with Jack..." He got up and moved to the windowsill, staring down to the street. "It's not who I am. I've never been able to do anything without worrying if I would hurt someone else. Besides..." He looked up at her, "Gwen didn't do anything wrong. I did."

"She slept with her work colleague Ianto! Ianto come on..."

"Look this is not me being pathetic anymore! I've realised something!"

"Pray tell." She moved around the bench, and walked across the room, sitting next to him on the windowsill.

"I've always thought that it was Gwen who took things from me, but it was really just me who was giving up everything for her."

"Yeah." Tosh knowingly agreed.

"Ok, ok, you don't need to be a smart arse about this. Look Gwen...is Gwen and no matter what she IS my best friend, and I promised all those years ago that I would be there for her so I'm going to the wedding." Tosh sighed and smiled before walking over and enveloping Ianto is a big hug.

"I'm proud of you Ianto."

"Thanks Tosh."

* * *

Just after noon Ianto found himself saying goodbye to Tosh at the train station and reluctantly made the trip make to Cardiff. On his arrival back to his apartment in climbed out of the cab and began walking across the road. He did not, however, expect to see someone blocking his pathway up the stairs to his door.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Jack?"

"Hey." Jack stood up from his spot on the steps.

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"Uh," Jack checked his watch, "Since early this morning."

"Jack it's five o'clock." Ianto stated disbelievingly.

"I know."

"How did you..."

"I called your office, they said you were coming back today."

"You have to go." Moving pass the American, Ianto began fiddling with his keys, searching for the right one. "I can't do this anymore. Gwen deserves better. So do you. So do I."

"I called off the wedding." Ianto froze and slowly turned around looking down at Jack from the top of the stairs. "I told her I couldn't marry her."

"When?" Ianto asked breathily.

"This morning." Ianto's heart started pounding faster. "Can we talk?" Ianto slowly nodded and they both silently made their way up to his apartment.

Shutting his door behind them, Ianto dumped his bags and took a deep breath before turning to an anxious Jack.

"What did she do? What did she say?" Ianto swallowed. _Did Gwen know? She is going to kill me._

"She's upset, mostly about what people will think. Then she threw a few things." Jack cringed at the thought.

"Did you...tell her about us?"

"She asked if there was someone else, I said no. Because I'm not sure yet if there is still...an us."

"Oh." Ianto looked down at the floor, trying to piece everything together in his head. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't expect anything Ianto. I don't deserve to expect anything." When the Welshman looked back up he saw that Jack had taken a step closer and was staring at him intently, floods of emotion evident in his eyes.

"Jack..."

"I'm never going to be able to forgive myself for what I've done Ianto. I was afraid of hurting people. My dad has always dictated to me what's right and what's wrong. My mom sits there suffering from depression and I'm always scared I would be the cause of her death. Then there's Gwen, strong and confident, always getting what she wants. I always saw marrying Gwen as the right thing to do. But you...oh man," He stepped even closer and grabbed Ianto's hands in his, "Perfect, gorgeous, intelligent, kind and always thinking of others and I just I never wanted to hurt you Ianto. We've been friends for so long I just never wanted to be the reason to see you upset. That other night, in Barmouth, it killed me seeing you like that and I regretted saying...what I said because god that was really the worst decision I've ever made. I just want to thank you, for finally asking for what you wanted and for helping me do the same." Jack sniffed back a tear. "I'm here apologising for being a complete moron that night, years ago, after exams and for being moron all the years after that, up to this moment." He smiled and joked, "Basically you and I shouldn't have conversations outside bars anymore." Ianto grinned back.

They held gazes for a minute before Jack finally leaned in and pressed his lips against Ianto's. Placing one hand on the Welshman's lower back and one under his cheek, he tilted the mans head as they kissed. Ianto relaxed into Jack's warm embrace and felt Jack's heart beating with his. Soon his body began to tingle with delight as their lips broke apart and Jack's kisses continued down his neck. He soon felt Jack fingers unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his tie off. Body screaming to continue, he pushed off Jack's jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt too as they moved towards the bed. He pushed Jack down on to the soft covers and soon they both began unbuckling each other's belts, meanwhile groping and kissing carelessly. Jack flipped them over and pulled back, taking a moment to gaze at Ianto.

"I've missed you." Jack whispered before Ianto pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Jack's pants were soon kicked off and both their shirts were pushed away.

All too soon they both stopped after hearing a knock. Not moving away from each other they both looked over at the door.

"Hello?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Yan! Open the door!"

"Gwen?" Ianto asked, eyes wide in terror. "How did you get into the building?"

"I know where your spare key is you goon. Who cares just let me in! I need to talk to you!" Both men quickly scrambled their way off the bed, both throwing their clothes back on.

"There's no time for that." Ianto hissed at Jack. "Get into the closest. He rushed over and opened it for Jack. Jack rushed inside holding all his clothes and Ianto carefully shut the door, still buttoning up his shirt.

"Come on, let me in!" Gwen nagged through the door, still knocking frantically.

"Ok, ok, Uh, I'm just changing."

"Urg I've seen your arse just open the door!"

Glancing quickly back at the closet Ianto took a deep breath before opening his door. Gwen rushed right inside and determinedly stood in the middle of Ianto's apartment.

"I called off the wedding." Ianto watched her as he slowly shut the door.

"You...did?" Ianto responded with a hint of scepticism.

"Well," She began pacing, "technically Jack said it first, but I was thinking the same thing."

"Huh." _Sure you were. _"I think I need some air to process that, lets go for a walk."

"No." She sat down on his couch, pushing her hair back. "I need to sit. Before I tell you what I came here to tell you, I just need to say I'm not the only one of us who's being dishonest here." Ianto swallowed. _She knows. She's come here to kill me._

"What have I been dishonest about?"

"Oh please. Come on give me a little credit at least Ianto."

"Gwen I'm sorry I..."

"Owen told me you were lying about sleeping with Tosh and I know for an absolute fact that you never slept with John so why are you making up these stories? Is it to make me jealous? You know I'm more sexual than you, I always have been."

"I wasn't...I never...wait, how did you know I never slept with John?" Gwen bit her lip and smiled lightly, suddenly looking like a kid who was naughty.

"Well...you said that John was circumcised."

"Uh yeah..."

"And he is not." She grinned. Ianto's mouth gaped open as he stared at Gwen.

"John is the guy you slept with!?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you! I..."

"Wait when did you sleep with him?"

"Uh, you know that time I went to visit my parents?"

"Yeah." Ianto replied furrowing his brow.

"Uh well I didn't."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's just Jack never got on really well with my parents so I lied and went partying with John instead. I mean, we both felt really bad afterwards and we promised then that we would never do it again...and we broke that promise because...we did it again...a couple times."

"Wait, you slept with him more than once?" _This just gets better and better._

"John and I...sit!" Ianto quickly sat opposite her on the couch. "John and I have this amazing connection! And I'm going to need you now more than ever." Ianto continued to stare at her confused, still trying to process the information given to him. "I took a test." Ianto's eyes widened.

"You're...pregnant?"

"Yes!" Gwen grinned. "I am! It's crazy! In a good way of course! I mean John has been...amazing. He's not what you think."

"No, I know he has a good side." Ianto couldn't help agreeing.

"Exactly! Yes he is a caveman but," She sighed, "he really is great. Anyway i love you Yanny. I better go, he's waiting down..." Gwen's gaze haltered suddenly downwards over the back of the couch. Twisting slightly on the couch, Ianto followed her eyes down to the floor where he noticed a crumpled jacket. _Shit._

"Since when do YOU leave your jackets crumpled on the floor?" She stood up moved around the couch, and picking up the garment she examined the label.

"Is that..." Her face switched to a frown and she looked back over to Ianto, still frozen on the couch. "Why's Jack's jacket here?"

"Oh, what? No, uh, no that's mine."

"You don't wear Armani," She paused. "And this is Jack's, he was wearing it today."

Ianto stammered, searching for words. Anything, to get him out of the situation.

"Why are you lying? Why is Jack's jackets here in a heap on the..." Suddenly looking like she had been hit with a bullet, Gwen's eyes morphed into a fierce glare as she breathed deeply. Feeling the heat of her gaze Ianto swallowed and noticing this little movement shook Gwen head, tears beginning to form. "You've got to be kidding me. Ianto..." She began, trying to remain calm. _She hasn't called me that in years._ "Where is he?" Ianto gulped.

"G...Gwen..."

"Where is he?" Her eyes narrowed. "Where is he?" This last time she yelled and began moving around the apartment, searching for hiding places. "Jack!" She ran into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. Running back out breathless with rage her eyes darted around the room before they landed on the closet. Ianto wanted to stop her, but knew it was no good. Either way he was screwed. She wrenched open the closet door and there was Jack. Crouched amongst Ianto's shoes he was holding his pants, shoes and shirt, still in his boxers he looked up at Gwen blankly before standing and moving out of the closet.

"You've got to be kidding! What the fuck! You liar!" She screamed pushing Jack back against the wall.

"Really Gwen, really?" Jack asked scornfully as he began dressing himself, not phased by the push.

"You're fucking my best friend!"

"You know that's really rich coming from you Gwen! Fucking John huh? And having a baby at that. Congratulations are in order." Gwen's face grew red with rage.

"You said there was no one else and you're fucking my best friend! My MALE best friend! Suddenly your gay? WHAT THE FUCK!" She shrieked, ignoring Jack's previous remark.

"Gwen." Ianto croaked. She ignored him.

"You're not gay!" She bellowed at Jack, arms flailing like mad in the air.

"I am." Jack responded calmly. "And I'm in love with him." Gwen suddenly looked like she had been slapped across the face, her eyes comically wide. She turned towards Ianto and started walking towards him like a lion approaching its pray.

"YOU! How could you!? How could you do this to me!?"

"Gwen I never wanted to hurt you." Ianto felt tears filling up his eyes as he watched Gwen stare at him in disgust. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I hate you. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I NEVER want to see your face again! You are dead to me!"

Without another word she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Silence filled the apartment. Ianto soon found he couldn't hold it in any longer and felt tears start to fall from his eyes. Jack was immediately at his side and pulled him into his arms, kissing the tears away from his cheeks.

"It had to happen at some point." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear. Jack was right, and Ianto knew it. But that didn't stop him wishing it hadn't and that didn't stop the violent onslaught of tears. He had lost his best friend. Gwen had her faults, but she was there for him. "Don't think about it." Jack said pulling away and lifting up Ianto's chin, so the Welshman had no choice but to look into the intense blue eyes. "We're together now, that's all that matters. I'll deal with Gwen." Jack led him to the bed and the both lied down in each others arms. "Ianto?"

"Yes?" Ianto sniffed.

"I love you and i'll be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks. Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you too."

**THE END.**

* * *

Last chapter guys! Thanks for reading! Means a lot to me that i got lots of support! :) xx

(I might do an epilogue if i get requests for it). ;)


	15. Epilogue

You asked for it :)

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

What would have been Jack and Gwen's wedding night suddenly came and Jack and Ianto were seen sorting out Jack's belongings that he had managed to salvage before Gwen threw out the rest.

"What about the apartment? I thought it was yours." Ianto asked him, as they hung Jack's clothes in the closet.

"Yeah it is. But I really don't want it. It's filled with furniture I don't want, and memories I don't want. Gwen can have it."

"Along with the forty thousand pounds she wants from you too." Jack nodded and they both sighed.

"Yeah. Plus she's keeping the ring and I have to pay her back for the non refundable wedding deposits."

"You really should split the costs."

"Yeah like that's going to happen." Jack turned and opened another box of his things.

"How is she even going to pay for the apartment?"

"I don't know." Jack shrugged. "Maybe John will move in with her."

"You think?"

"Well he is having a baby with her."

"True." Jack suddenly paused and bit his lip, glancing nervously at Ianto.

"What?"

"You...uh...you're going to think I'm silly but...was Gwen right?"

"About what?"

"About you...never...sleeping with him." Jack glanced down at the floor like a child and Ianto laughed.

"Oh Jack! No you jealous sod!"

"I wasn't jealous! I just...ok, yeah I was jealous."

"John was nice to me in the end but he wasn't really my type."

"Oh?" Jack questioned quietly, a small smile appearing on his face. He moved towards Ianto.

"Nope." Ianto pecked him on the lips before turning towards the kitchen to make them coffee. "Are you uh, going to ever talk to him?"

"Who John? Well I don't see us grabbing a beer anytime soon." Ianto nodded and made their coffee and soon they curled up on the couch together to take a break.

"Do you miss her?" Ianto asked after a short period of silence and coffee sipping.

"No." He kissed Ianto's cheek. "No I don't.

"You're not sad tonight?" Jack began kissing down his neck lightly.

"No. I'm definitely not sad. I don't know what I am, but sad isn't it." Ianto turned his head and they kissed briefly. "And you? Do you miss her?" Ianto considered his question.

"Yeah I do. I can't help it."

* * *

Two months later Jack and Ianto were still happily living their lives together. On his walk back home from work and the dry cleaner on a Friday evening, Ianto thought about how much he missed the old school days with Gwen, when he looked up and was surprised to see her walking his way. She noticed him and slowed down her steps, stopped right in front of him.

"Hi." A glimpse of a smile appeared on her face, but quickly died. Ianto continued, "You look good Gwen."

"I know. Clearly I'm going to be one of those women who only carries in my belly." Ianto smiled weakly, not knowing how to stop any awkwardness. "I bought him that shirt." Gwen said, looking at the shirt in the dry-cleaning back, resting over Ianto's shoulder. Ianto swallowed down the pain in his chest.

"Gwen, I'm, I'm really sorry."

"You're really sorry you slept with my fiancé?"

"No. I'm sorry I hurt you." Gwen studied him, slightly in shock of what he said.

"You always were jealous of me. Ever since I got into Oxford." Ianto smiled. Suddenly he found he didn't miss her anymore. He was sorry for hurting her, but Gwen would never change, even when pregnant. He was done with the lies, which obviously she still had the nerve to generate. He realized that he actually just missed having a best friend.

"You're right." Gwen stared at him before she began walking past him. Ianto turned and watched her walk away, and then turn back to him.

"You know I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life."

"I'm glad." Gwen began walking away again and Ianto began to do the same.

"Ianto?" He turned around again and looked at Gwen, who was holding her stomach.

"I am though." She smiled. "Happy." Ianto smiled back.

"Good." Gwen's smile grew slightly and she sighed too. They looked at each other for a moment before Gwen raised her hand in a small wave and began, for the final time, to walk away.

Ianto stood there watching her go around the corner. His phone began ringing and smiling at the caller ID he answered.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Almost at ours."

"Me too. Be there in a sec." He hung up and walked down the street, around the corner finding Jack sitting on a bench waiting for him.

"I'll take that." He grabbed the shirt and flung it across his shoulder and grabbed Ianto's waist, drawing him in for a kiss. Pulling away he slipped his hand in Ianto's and they continued down the street.

* * *

Thanks again everyone for reading. I've loved reading your reviews :)

xxx

Hope you go all watch the movie! (if you haven't already)


End file.
